Chamboulement
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Fic complète ! Reya la petite soeur de Heero arrive dans le groupe, déjà que l'entente entre Duo et Heero n'allait pas fort, mais son arrivée est le comble, les personnages se perdent entre jalousie, déception, colère et amour déchu.
1. La petite soeur

**Source : Gundam Wing**

Auteur : Shaman Girly

Genre : Yaoi, POV

Couple : hum, 21 légèrement compromis, 12 pareillement.

Disclaimer : Nope, les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi, sniff !!

Je sais c'est pas très original comme fic, mais bon... j'avais envie de l'écrire.

Titre : Chamboulement

**Chapitre 1: La petite soeur**

-Merde, on est encerclé !!!!

-La ferme Duo !

"Qu'est ce qu'il a lui, ça fait une semaine, qu'il me parle méchamment !"

-Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me parle comme ça ?!

-La ferme c'est tout !

"Sympas le mec..."

Heero et Duo étaient seuls pour cette mission, but : détruire un base, tout simplement, et aussi libérer un pilote, le pilote censé rejoindre leur groupe, mais qui s'est fait avoir lors d'une mission d'essais.

-Bon Heero t'arrêtes de me parler comme ça, ou je me fâche !

-Tu vas la boucler, j'en ai marre de t'entendre, tu me casse les oreilles depuis que je te connais !

Ce fut la phrase qui cloua le bec de Duo, mais aussi qui le blessa profondément.

-Tu reste là, tu me couvres, je vais sortir le pilote de là.

Duo, ne répondit pas, il ne voulait, il ne voulait plus, en tout cas plus à Heero.

-Duo ?

-Affirmatif

Heero fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse de Duo, mais n'y prêta plus d'attention et partit dans la base.

"Je le hais, je ne lui jamais manqué de respect de la sorte !"

Un mercurius lui fonça dessus et manqua de la faire tomber, la réaction fut d'un extrême violence :

-Vous faites chier, je vous déteste !! Je déteste OZ !! Je déteste cette putain de guerre !! Je déteste cette putain de vie de gosse que j'ai pas eu !! Vous allez mourir seulement parceque je ne vous aime pas !!!

Le Deathscythe n'avait jamais jusqu'ici developper une telle puissance, son pilote semblait faire corps avec lui, déployant toute sa rage sur ceux qui osait l'approcher, la colère emplit le coeur de Duo, la haine se lisant dans ses yeux, de nature si joyeuse, on aurait pu s'évanouir tellement sa rage de tuer était palpable, une colère destructrice alimenté par la blessure du coeur... de l'âme.

"Je me demande comment je peux aimer un homme qui me maque autant de respect, je t'aime... non je t'aimais, maintenant je te hais !!"

Un peu plus tard, Heero remonta dans son gundam, l'air maussade, tenant dans ses bras le soit disant pilote, il alla consulter Duo, lorsqu'il vit le champ de bataille et Deathscythe au milieu figer, comme si le temps s'était arrêter. Il alluma le dispositif de communication et eut un haut le coeur en voyant Duo les larmes aux yeux, des yeux n'exprimant que le vide.

-Duo ?

-...

-Duo, qu'est ce tu as ?

"Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu ne m'aime pas, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, et tu me l'as fait comprendre, j'ai mal à cause de toi, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais."

-Hé, Duo réponds moi !

Duo coupa la conversation et reprit les commandes pour rentrer.

Heero le regarda perplexe et inquiet. "Qu'est ce qu'il a ?"

-Duo, Heero, vous avez réussi ? Le nouveau pilote est là ?

Duo ne lui adressa ni regard, ni mot, il se contenta de monter dans sa chambre et de prendre une douche.

-Heero, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Je me le demande...

Duo ne lui avait adressé aucun mot pendant le trajet du retour et s'obstina à couper la conversation, lorsque Heero l'établissait.

-Contact les professeurs Quatre.

-Oui, tout de suite !

Le blond s'en alla, laissant Heero avec le pilote dans les bras, enfin...

-Une fille ? demanda Trowa, étonné.

-Hn.

-M'étonnes pas qu'elle est ratté sa mission d'essais ! lâcha Wufei

-Rétire ce que tu as dit !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu insultes ma soeur !

La nouvelle choqua tout le monde, même Quatre qui venait de revenir du salon.

-Ta soeur ?

-Oui

-Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne jamais s'engager, elle ne m'a pas écouté !!

La jeune fille en question ouvrit les yeux, des yeux bleus de la même intensité que ceux de Heero, mais d'une douceur jamais vu dans les siens.

Elle semblait perdu un moment, Heero l'allongea sur le canapé.

-Heero ?

-Hn

-Heero !!

Elle se jeta à son cou et le serra fortement.

-Je t'en avais interdit !

-Et pourquoi je fais ce que je veux après tout !

-Mais tu as faillit mourir la dernière fois que tu es monté dan une armure !!

-De toute façon... Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était ça ou je me retrouvais à la rue.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Ma famille adoptive est morte, tous... Et j'ai faillit faire partie d'une boite de strip tease si je ne m'étais pas enfuit...

-Je... je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te laisser, mais je ne voulais pas que tu souffre comme j'ai souffert...

-Je ne souffre pas, le professeur G est gentil avec moi, c'est le seul qui a bien voulu me prendre et maintenant dit que j'ai les mêmes capacités que le pilote 02.

"Le pilote 02... Duo..."

-D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'on m'a mis dans votre groupe, à partir de maintenant je serais la coequipière du pilote 02, c'est un ordre des professeurs.

"Quoi ?! Mais Duo a toujours été mon équipier !"

Dans un écran apparut la tête du professeur J :

-Tout le monde est là ?

-Non, il manque Duo, indiqua Quatre.

-Comme d'habitude, 02 fait des siennes ! Allez le chercher !

-J'y vais.

Quatre se précipita vers le chambre de Duo, ça été dur de l'en faire sortir, mais il y réussit et sentit une énorme tristesse émanant du pilote. Habillé d'un jean, Duo descendit au salon tout en sechant ses cheveux avec une serviette.

-Ah, vous voilà !

Duo, ne dit rien, contrairement à son habitude.

-Bien, je vous présente Reya Yui, vu que c'est la soeur de 01 elle endosse le même nom de code.

-Génial, deux Yui... dit amèrement Duo.

Le professeur J continua en ignorant la remarque de Duo :

-Sa spécialité est l'informatique et l'électronique, elle fera équipe désormais avec 02, ils se complèteront, 01 fera équipe avec 03, 04 avec 05.

-Son armure arrivera dans la semaine, 02 pour te prévenir, le Deathguardian a été construit à partir des plans du Deathscythe et du Wing.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

Un peu dérouter par une réponse aussi sèche et surtout jamais entendu venant de Duo, il mis un certain moment avant de répondre :

-Il y a une mission, spécialement pour 02 et Reya, pour tester votre tandem.

-Quand ?

-Dans deux jours, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos armures, ce sera une mission d'infiltration pour récupérer les plan d'une base secrète ou sont entreposé des armes capables de faire fondre le gundamium.

-Destruction de la base ?

-Non, ça ce sera 01 et 03 qui s'en occuperont

Duo détourna son regard de l'écran et posa son regard dans celui de Reya, il lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit :

-Ca te vas ?

-Oui !

-Alors mission acceptée.

-Bien, dans deux jours.

Sur ce il coupa la conversation, Duo se leva et finit le séchage de ses cheveux :

-Tu vas ou Duo ?

-Chercher un t-shirt...

-Duo ? appela Reya

-Ouais ?

-Je... dors ou ?

-Ou tu veux, avec Heero ou avec moi... Parceque Quatre et Trowa dorment ensemble, Wufei est machiste donc, y'a plus que moi et ton frère.

Elle se tourne vers Heero, celui-ci lui dédia un regard qui veux dire "t'as pas interêt à choisir Duo !"

Et juste pour le plaisir de le contredire...

-Nannnn, Heero n'aime pas dormir avec moi.

-Ben, alors tu dormiras avec moi...

Elle tira la langue à son frère et suivit Duo :

-Alors, avant d'entrée, deux choses... Un, le rangement et moi on est pas copains et deux, y'a qu'un lit...

-C'est pas grave, moi aussi je suis bordélique... Et ça me dérange pas de dormir dans le même lit que toi, c'est plutôt cool, même !

-Ben, voilà ! Tu vas rester en combinaison ?

-Ben j'ai pas vraiment de vêtement, je suis un peu obliger...

Duo sourit, elle était différente de Heero, pourtant les mêmes yeux intense, le même visage halé et fin, et surtout le corp bien foutu... Ok là, il s'égare...

-Je te prête des vêtements en attendant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, choisis... dit il en ouvrant l'armoire, avant de sortir un débardeur noir pour lui et d'aller dans la salle de bain.

"Il est gentil, mais pour l'instant j'ai pas vu qu'il était turbulent comme me le disait souvent G."

Son ventre gargouilla au moment ou Duo revenait, il éclata de rire et elle rougit :

-Quelle honte !!! s'écria-t-elle en s'enfouissant son visage dans le t-shirt de Duo qu'elle venait de sortir.

-Mé non !!! Viens, moi aussi je crève la dalle... enfin change toi d'abord. Je t'attends dehors.

-D'accord.

Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, avec un jean un peu trop grand, mais qui lui allait bien, et un débardeur blanc.

-Je savais pas que j'avais du blanc...

-Ben maintenant tu sais !

-... Bon, viens je peux plus attendre, j'ai faim !

-Espérons qu'il faudra pas attendre, parceque si mon ventre se le rejoue orage, je meurs !!

Duo sourit et pris les devants.

-Quat-chan !!!!!!! J'ai faiiiimmmmm !!!!

-Commande une pizza, j'ai la flemme de cuisiner...

-Mouais, je crois qu'il faudra que tu attendes !

-Non...

-Si...

-Zut...

-Tu sais quoi ? Pas envie d'attendre non plus ! QUI M'AIME ME SUIVE JUSQU'A LA PIZZERIA !!!

-On mange sur place ?

-VI !!!

-OUAIS !!! Moi, je te suis !!

-Pas d'autres amateurs ? Non ?

-Tant pis, je vais avoir un tête à tête avec sister Yui...

-Je viens aussi ! déclara Heero

-Et en plus ça marche !

-Dommage, je l'aurais voulu moi ce tête à tête... marmonna Reya.

-T'inquiètes ma puce, un jour, mais bon là y'a grand frère qui se la joue protecteur...

-Ben tiens, je viens aussi, décida Wufei.

-... Après toute la troupe va s'amener...

-... Duo ?

-Hn ?

-Tu connais le jeu, course-poursuite ?

On voyant la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux cobalt de la jeune fille, Duo esquissa un sourire démoniaque.

-Vi, mon coeur !

-A trois ! ok ?

-Un...

-Trois !

Ils se mirent à détaler en riant, ils entendirent les appels des autres, mais n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent à courir jusqu'à la pizzeria.

-Une peperoni Jo !!!

-Ca marche Duo !

-Et pour toi ma puce ?

-Hn... quatre fromages !!

-Ca marche pour la demoiselle !

-Duo ?

-Hn ?

-Faut juste que je te prévienne... ben quand je dors, j'ai tendance à être possessive...

-Ouais, je vois le genre, tu t'accrocheras à moi ?

Elle rougit et baisse la tête :

-T'inquiète moi aussi je suis comme ça.

-Ah bon ?

-Hn, c'est pour ça que personne veut dormir avec moi.

-Même Heero ?

Son visage s'assombrit et surtout ses yeux améthystes devinrent plus sombres.

-Je n'ai jamais dormi avec Heero, il ne veut pas que l'on rentre dans sa chambre sous peine de mort à coup de balle en pleine tête, non merci, pas envie de tenter le coup ! Je tiens encore assez à la vie.

-Tu sais, je connais Heero il n'est pas aussi froid normalement, seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça...

-Si tu veux bien, Heero n'est pas mon sujet préféré...

-D'accord, tu peux me parler des autres ?

-Oui, alors ben on va commençer par affinité : Quatre, c'est le blondinet aux yeux bleus-verts, il est de nature gentille et douce, il a tendance à se comporter comme un mère poule et s'inquiète pour le moindre petit bobos, enfin je le comprend, 29 soeurs... Mais ne te fis pas à sa fragilité, ce n'est qu'une façade, Quatre peut être aussi froid que Heero et aussi bon pendant les missions.

-29 ?!!!

-Ouais... Dingue, hein ?

-Carrément !

-N'aimant pas particulièrement se battre, il est quand même un fin stratège, son armure est le Sandrock, plutôt pour les combats au corps à corps...

-Cool !

-Ensuite, tu as Wufei ! Lui c'est le macho en puissance, mais très bon en arts martiaux, donc en combat en corps à corps, il est assez succeptible, mais au fond il est vachement cool ! Il pilote le Shenlong, rabatisé le Nataku.

-Il a l'air renfrogné...

-Ensuite tu as Trowa, le mystère même ! Hormis qu'il travaille dans un cirque et qu'il a des affinités prononçés avec les fauves, on connait pas grand chose, mais très efficace pendant les missions, son armure est le Heavyarms, pour des combats au corp à corp, possède une grande puissance d'arme.

-Et Heero ?

-Heero, tu le connais, c'est ton frère...

-Mais je veux savoir ce que tu penses de lui.

-Heero est ce qu'on peut appeler le soldat parfait, sans émotions, sans sentiments, sur ce plan je suis sceptique, mais je le garde pour moi, il a la gachette facile... C'est un très bon pilote et un combattant hors pair, hormis le fait qu'il ai tendance à aimé sauter d'immeuble de vingt étages et le comble c'est qu'il s'en sort... pas indemne mais il s'en sort, il est immortel ce mec, ou alors il est pas humain... remarque ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne ressent rien...

-Heero, est humain autant que toi et moi, seulement il a subit une entrainement consistant à supprimer les faiblesses humaines, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est ce qu'on lui a dit d'être et maintenant c'est une habitude.

-Des fois je me demande, si après la geurre il sera toujours le même, froid et distant. Tu feras quoi après la geurre ?

-Je suivrais Heero, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire... Et toi ?

-Moi, j'avais des projets, mais ils se sont tous effrondrer aujourd'hui... Alors, je retournerais sur L2, avec Hilde, une amie.

Elle voulut lui demander quels étaient ses projets, mais elle avait peur de le vexer et surtout les pizzas arrivèrent.

-Itadakimasu !!!!

-Bon appétit !!!!

Chacun son cri de guerre déclaré aux pauvres pizzas !

Un peu plus tard, les autres les rejoingnirent :

-Vous avez mis le temps !

-Le temps qu'on vous retrouve ! rétorqua Wufei.

-Duo, deux autres de plus ? lança le pizayolo

-Vous voulez quoi les mecs ?

-Peu importe, répondit Heero.

-Je mangerais avec Heero, dit Wufei.

-Vous me laissez choisir ? demanda Duo

-Hn

-Naaannn, vas-y choisi toi Reya !

-Ok... Qu'est ce qu'il aime Heero... Je sais !! Une jambon fromage champignon avec double ration de fromage, lança-t-elle.

-C'est compris !

Heero s'assis à côté de Reya en face de Wufei qui s'était assis à côté de Duo.

Les trois garçons virent la jeune fille trembler doucement :

-Tu as froid, lança Duo.

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas une question, t'es gêlée.

-Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que ça c'est pas le pied de ma chaise, mais le mien...

Sans s'en apercevoir Reya avait placé sa jambe entre celles de Duo, elle avait remonté son jean parcequ'elle avait chaud, ce que Duo avait fait aussi par jeu, ce qui fait que sa jambe nus, frottait celle de Duo.

-Me disait aussi, trop chaud pour être un pied de chaise...

Duo éclata de rire et enleva son blouson et le lui tendit :

-Non, ce serais pas justes, t'es en débardeur !

-Toi aussi !

-...

-Y'aura un perdant quoiqu'en face, mais je préfère que ce soit moi, alors grouille, met le, sinon je me fâche !

Elle obéit et remercia le ciel d'avoir déjà la peau mat, sinon on aurait vu qu'elle rougissait, d'abord parceque le blouson était à Duo, ensuite qu'il sentait le parfum de Duo et enfin qu'il y avait la chaleur de Duo...

-Duo ? demanda-t-elle, lorsque Heero et Wufei prétextèrent un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes...

-Hn ?

-Tu aimes Heero ?

-Non.

-Tu mens.

-Je l'aimais, mais aujourd'hui j'ai vu que je le détestais, et qu'il ne me respecte même pas...

-... C'est pour ça, que tu l'ignore alors...

-Hn

-Peut être qu'il n'a pas fait exprès, ou alors qu'il ne mesure pas la portée de ses actes.

-Il a de la chance, d'avoir une petite soeur qu'il essaye de rattraper ses conneries...

-...

-Heero est agressif avec moi, il m'insulte et me rembarre tout le temps... Selon lui c'est toujours de ma faute, c'est pas imaginable que ce soit autre que moi...

Ils revinrent, et remarquèrent l'air sombre de Duo et celui triste de Reya :

-Qu'est ce que tu as lui dit ?! lâcha Heero à Duo.

Duo ne répondit pas et regarda Reya :

-Qu'est ce que je disais...

-Heero, t'es qu'un crétin !! Duo... désolée... je...

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire :

-C'est rien, l'habitude... Bon, je vais rentrer...

-Mais tu n'as même pas manger !

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon j'ai plus faim...

Il se leva et s'en alla :

-Qu'est ce qu'il a, depuis qu'il est revenue ? demanda Wufei.

Reya dédia un regard noir à son frère :

-Heureusement que je suis là, pour rattraper tes conneries ! Duo a raison, on se demande si t'es humain, un humain ça a un coeur, toi il est en pierre !

Elle se leva et courut derrière Duo. (Ils ont abandonné leurs pizzas... on va dire qu'ils ont déjà payé, lol)


	2. Première mission

**Pour la source, le genre, les couples, y'a tout au premier chapitre, lol !**

**Reviews !**

**Makena : **Merci, lol t'es la première personne à m'avoir envoyé une review.

**Yuna chan 02 : **Je me suis basé sur ta fic que j'ai ADORE, lol, mais l'histoire n'est pas la même, enfin je crois... Je ne voulais pas que Reya soit la soeur de Duo parceque je voulais susciter la jalousie chez Heero pour toujours remettre en question leurs sentiments.

**J'ai déjà fini cette fic, ça fait un bail que je l'ai écrite, alors je l'a poste parceque mon frère m'a assuré qu'elle était bien, même si je doute, mais bon... Je vais pas le contrarier, lol !**

**Chapitre 2 : Première mission**

Tout le monde était couché, sauf Heero et Wufei qui n'étais pas encore revenue, Duo descendit à la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau, il avait eu du mal à se défaire de l'étreinte de Reya, mais il y réussit quand même...

C'est à ce moment que les deux pilote revinrent, Wufei monta directement se coucher, Duo eut un pincement au coeur, Heero était plus gentil avec tout le monde, sauf avec lui...

-Je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?!

Duo sursauta au son de la voix de Heero, renversant un peu d'eau sur lui.

-T'es dingue de faire peur comme ça !

-Répond moi !

-Je ne lui ai rien dit !

-Pourquoi elle me fait la gueule alors ?

-Demande lui !

Heero s'approcha de Duo et l'attrapa par le col de son débardeur :

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?!

-Que tu étais gentil avec tout le monde, sauf avec moi, que tu laissais passer toutes les fautes des autres, sauf les miennes, que tu ne m'aimais pas, que tu me détestais même, au point d'être agressif envers moi, au point de me manquer de respect.

Sous le coup, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, il lâcha Duo, qui le poussa violement et monta dans sa chambre.

-Duo... c'est à cause de moi que tu es comme ça... tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit pendant la mission... je comprend mieux ton regard vide et ton refus de me parler, je t'ai blessé... Oh, Duo, je te croyais plus fort que ça... je te croyais insensible à ça...

Les mots de Duo lui avaient déchiré le coeur, il ne supportait pas l'idée que Duo croit qu'il le détestait, alors que c'était justement le contraire...

Il frappa à la porte de Duo, c'est lui qui ouvrit :

-Je ne te déteste pas, je considère même que tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais connu, je croyais que tu serais trop forte pour être sensible à mon attitude envers toi, je croyais même que tu t'en amusait...

-C'est vrai, je m'en amusait, mais à la longue, tu te poses des question et tu te dit qu'en fait, c'est réellement pour blesser que tu étais comme ça, ça prouve aussi que je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu le crois... Tout le monde à ses faiblesses, moi c'est le coeur, je suis sensible, c'est pour ça que je ne laisse personne me toucher, après ça fait mal et j'aime pas avoir mal, mais toi tu m'as fait mal et je ne te le pardonnerais pas, j'avais confiance en toi Heero...

-Je maintiens que tu es fort, avoir toujours le sourire, alors que dehors c'est le guerre, c'est la mort...

-Moi je dirais plutot que c'est de la lâcheté, fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il arrive, pour avoir moins mal... Je suis le Shinigami, le dieu de la mort, tout le monde meurs autour de moi, j'ai vu tout ce que j'aimais tombé un par un et moi je ne suis pas mort...

-Duo, je ne mourrais pas, ni Quatre, ni Trowa, ni Wufei, nous ne mourrons pas !

-Tout le monde meurs un jour, mais moi je me demande si je mourrais un jour, ou si je dois regarder mourir mes amis un par un et ne jamais mourir, après tout je suis le dieu de la mort.

Les draps bougèrent et Reya marmonna le nom de Duo :

-Je suis là, je suis aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Aussitôt, elle se rendormit :

-Bonne nuit Heero.

-Duo... _Si seulement je pouvais te le dire... _Bonne nuit, je ne te déteste pas, tu es la dernière personne que je déteste, crois que tu je t'adresserais la parole, si tu n'avais pas d'importance à mes yeux ?

-Je suis important à tes yeux ?

-Oui Duo, vous l'êtes tous et je te défends à l'avenir de dire des choses aussi bête !

-D'accord Heero.

-Mais ne touche pas à ma soeur !

Duo sourit :

-Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

-Oui.

La réponse surpris grandement Duo, qui resta bouche bée un moment :

-Ferme la bouche ça fait désordre, déjà que ta chambre n'est pas rangé...

-En plus, il fait de l'humour l'ice-man !

-Oyasumi Duo

-You too Hee-chan.

Duo regarda Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa chambre, il ne savait plus quoi penser...

-Duo... appela une voix ensommeillée.

-Hn ?

-J'ai bien entendu ou il a dit qu'il était jaloux de moi ?

-Sais pas, cerveau pas encore analyser, on verra demain...

Il se recoucha à côté d'elle, aussitôt elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, Duo les recouvra de la couverture et s'endormit.

-Ohayo Duo-chan !!

Duo ouvrit un oeil, mais le referma aussitôt ébloui par la forte lumière.

-Hn, étiens cette fichue lumière !!

-Non, allez debout, petit déj' !!

-Hnnnnnnnn !!!!!!! Encore une minute, sommeil... dit il en enfouissant sa tête dans un coussin.

-Non, debout !! Allez !!

Et pour plus d'impact, elle sauta comme une dingue sur le lit.

-Hnnnnn, ça va je me lève !! Mais arrête de sauter, après y'a des débiles qui vont passer et s'imaginer des choses avec leurs esprits tordus !

-Méééééééééé nnonnnn !!!!

-Putain, tu montes toujours aussi haut dans les aiguës ?

-Ouais !!!!

-Arrête de crier, mes pauvres oreilles !!

On entendit un gros bruit de quelque chose de lourd qui tombe sur le sol et un raffale de jolie mot chinois...

-Maxwell !!!!

Il se leva et alla dans la chambre de Wufei, qui était étalé par terre se massant la tête.

-Pas moi, fit il en tendant la main au chinois.

-Qui c'est alors ?

-Une fille, je monte pas si haut des les aiguës, ok je monte haut, mais pas à se point... Et estime toi heureux t'étais pas à côté quand elle a décidé d'échauffer sa voix !

-Wuffei !! Bonjour !!

-B'jour...

-C'est bizarre, Wuffy il perd son assurance en face de ma puce...

-Ta puce ? fit il en haussant les sourcils.

-Ben vi !

Il fit un grand sourire et m'embrassa Reya sur la joue, et Heero passa justement...

-Mouchoir Wufei ?

-Non... T'aurais pas une batte ?

-Hein ? Tu vas faire quoi avec une batte ? demanda Duo inquiet.

-T'éclater la tronche.

-Méchant...

-Wufei !! J'aime pas quand soit méchant avec Duo !

-Vi !!! Mon ange gardien !! lança Duo avec un V.

Et Wufei, se calma, dingue l'effet que Reya lui fait...

-Wuwu, tu dis plus rien ?

-...

-Dingue ! Wuwu, t'es amoureux ?

-MAXWELL !!!

-Non, c'est pas ça... ah si, il rougis !!!

Wufei lui lança tout ce qu'il avait à sa portée, c'est à dire coussin et couverture, mouais, si il veut faire mal, c'est raté...

-MAXWELL DEHORS !!

-Pourquoi ?

-Parceque sinon je t'étripes !!

-Nan, tu peux pas, y'a Reya pour me protéger !

-Vi, je protège Dudule !!

Duo faillit tomber en entendant son surnom, Wufei éclata de rire et Heero eut un sourire.

-Reya, c'est quoi ce surnom ?

-Ben, tu m'appelles ma puce, moi je t'appelle Dudule.

-Ca fait penser à bidule, dans dirty pair...

-Il est mignon, hein ?

-Il est gros et plein de poil !! Je suis pas gros et j'ai pas de surplus de pilosité !!

-Je sais...

-Agru ? Comentucéça ? demanda Duo incrédule.

-...

-Non, t'as pas fait ce à quoi je pense ?!

-Ca dépend à quoi tu pense... fit-il innocente.

-La douche ?

-...

-Ou alors t'as joué au docteur pendant que je dormais.

-T'es fou, t'es peut être bien foutu, mais je suis pas en manque !

-...

-Tu prends toujours des douches en pleine nuit ?

-Ouais, c'était la douche... Ben vi, tu me donne des chaleurs ma puce, dit-il d'un air coquin.

Mode rouge tomate chez la fille, et ouverture du robinet nasale chez Wufei... Regard noir de la part de Heero...

-Je plaisante !!!!!!!!! Ben oui quand l'envie m'en prend, je vais sous la douche, sais pas pourquoi, c'est une habitude...

La journée fut dure pour Wufei aujourd'hui, Duo avait décidé qu'il serait sa victime et rien que lui, sujet: Reya, Duo voyait très bien que Reya ne laissait pas indifférent le chinois et elle se prêtait volontiers au jeu, faut dire aussi, qu'il ne la laisse pas indifférente non plus...

-Wufei, il me va le t-shirt de Duo ? Il moule pas trop ? On voit pas trop la forme de mes seins ?

Il en a perdu du sang aujourd'hui le pauvre asiatique et il a dut passer par les différentes couleurs de rouge, connus, inconnus et méconnus !

Heureusement ce ne fut que pour une journée, parceque le lendemain Duo et Reya était en mission.

-Tu t'occupes des systèmes d'alarmes, moi des plans, ça marche ?

-Hai !

Tout aurait été, si un soldat ne soit pas passer par là et par la même occasion alerter tout le monde.

-Shit !! Tiens !

Duo lança une arme à Reya qui l'arma.

-Tire sur tout ce bouge, pendant que je télécharge les plans !

-Hai !

Ce fut un vrai carnage, elle était très adroite et vachement précise...

-Alors ?

-Presque... Grouille mon vieux, grouille !

-Il en arrive de plus en plus !

-Ayé !!! On s'tire !!

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent vers la sortie avant ques les renforts arrivent.

-... Merde.

Les renforts les attendaient à la sortie... pas si bête que ça les mecs...

-Fais quoi...

-Ben, ils sont armés et ils nous ont en joue... donc, on fait rien, à moins que tu veuilles mourir, ce que je doute... A deux on peut rien...

-... Fumigène ?

-T'en as ?

-Y'as une autre sortit ?

-Sais pas...

-Ben on fera avec, seul hic le fumigène est dans mon sac et le temps que je le sorte, ils m'auront déjà tirer dessus...

-... Je te couvre mais fait vite !

-Mais, tu vas être bléssé !

-Pas le choix, un...

-Trois !

Duo tira sur les hommes, pendant que Reya s'activait à sortir des fumigènes et les jeta droit sur les hommes, bientôt un mur de fumée les séparaient.

-J'ai une idée, je suis sur qu'il partiront tous à notre recherche, on aura qu'à se cachait avec la fumée et après on se barre, proposa Reya.

-Bonne idée !

Ils se collèrent au mur, la fumée les cachant complètement :

-Viens on n'y va !

-Attends !

Elle lança un autre fumigène, qui épaissit la fumée déjà présente.

-Ils n'entendirent plus les pas des soldats, ils n'entendirent plus rien que leurs respiration, qui était assez difficile à cause de la fumée.

-Ils reviennent !

-Cours ! ordonna Duo.

Elle sortit du bâtiment, suivit de Duo, n'empêche qu'il reçut une balle à l'épaule.

-Fuck off !!

-Duo !

-T'occupe pas de moi, cours !

Ils continuèrent leurs courses jusqu'à être sur que tout danger soit écartés.

-Tu as mal ?

-Ca va...

-Sur ?

-Non.

-On est obliger d'attendre que Heero et Trowa ai détruit la base...

-Ouais.

Quelques minutes suivant l'explosion de la base.

-Duo, reste avec moi !

-Je ferme seulement les yeux pour essayer d'oublier cette fichue douleur !

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi, tout danger est écarté.

-Non, j'ai peur pour toi !

-Ca va, c'est juste une blessure à l'épaule.

-Quand même !

-On aurait dit Quatre.

-Duo, je rigole pas !

-Calme-toi, je vais bien... enfin presque, mais je suis pas au bord de la mort.

Il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras... dans son bras. Elle se laissa faire et se calla sur le torse de Duo.

-Ils ont mettent du temps, finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

-Ils doivent pas savoir où on est.

-Duo, t'as réfléchit sur ce que t'as dit Heero, l'autre nuit ?

-... Oui et non, j'ai peur de me faire de fausse illusions et je préfère ne pas y penser.

-Pourtant, c'était clair !

-Je ne comprends pas Heero, pourtant j'ai essayé, mais y'a rien à faire, c'est un vrai mystère pour moi, à côté de lui, Trowa n'est rien, lui je le comprends, c'est juste son passé qu'est un mystère, Heero lui est différent... Tu penses qu'il est en comme ça et le lendemain il démontre le contraire, attitude assez déroutante, tu ne sais pas sur quel pieds danser avec lui et j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps, deux ans qu'on se connait, mais il reste la personne avec qui j'ai le moins d'affinité, pourtant c'est avec lui que je passe la plupart de mon temps, mais je suis sur que parler à un mur serais pareil...

-Il n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi...

-Il n'est pas comme ça avec les autres, juste avec moi, comme si en ma présence y'avais un bloquage, au début je m'en foutais un peu, je le connaissais pas et j'aimais jouer avec lui et voir jusqu'ou irait sa patience, sa maitrise de soi, mais après j'avais envie de mieux le connaitre mais autant remuer de l'air, je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi spécialement, il doit pas me blairer même si il veut me faire croire le contraire...

-Je t'ai pourtant dit d'arrêter de dire des bêtises.

Les deux sursautèrent au son de la voix de Heero, Duo baissa la tête :

-Désolé, mais je ne te crois pas, je ne crois pas ce que tu m'as dit et ma raison, c'est ton attitude envers les autres que tu n'as pas avec moi, ou plutot que tu as envers moi et pas avec les autres...

Contre toute attente, Heero s'accroupit en face de Duo et releva son menton d'une main :

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis comme ça ? C'est parce qu'avec toi je ne sais pas comment réagir, avec les autres tu vas bien, mais dès que tu es là, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je perds mes repères et je n'aime pas être perdu, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse face à toi.

-Un gosse ?

Le visage de Heero s'adoucit :

"Vas-y Heero ! Dit le !"

-Oui un gosse et je déteste ça.

-...

-Parcequ'un gosse n'est jamais pris aux serieux quand il dit qu'il aime comme un fou un personne.

-Quoi ?

"Déjà que c'est dur de le dire une fois, il veut en plus que je le répète !"

-Je... merde ! C'est dur !

-Moi aussi, dit simplement Duo.

-Hein ?

-Vachement intelligent comme réponse venant du soldat parfait, ironisa Duo.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

-Rien, laisse tomber...

Je me relève avec l'aide de Reya et passe mon bras valide autour de son cou, elle passe un bras autour de ma taille et retiens l'autre de son autre bras.

-Elle est loin la voiture ?

-Non, environ un kilomètre répondit Trowa.

-Effectivement elle est pas loin, ironisèrent Duo et Reya en coeur.

-Bon allez on décampe ! fit soudain Heero.

-A vos ordres chef !

Et voilà un chapitre de moins, lol !

Bisous à tous !

Shaman Girly !


	3. Une journée avec sister Yuy

**Chapitre 03: Une journée avec sister Yui**

-Arrête de bouger Duo, comment tu veux que je retire la balle si t'arrêtes pas de jigoter !

-Je peux paaassss !!!!! Ca fait maalll !!!

-Mords ça, fit Reya en lui tendant une serviette.

Il fit ce qu'elle dit sans grande conviction...

-Marche pas !!! J'aime pas sentir ce fichue truc de métal dans ma chair !!!!

-Tu préfère sentir autre chose ?

-... Savais pas que t'étais perverse à point !

-... Moi non plus.

Ils se mirent à rire, mauvaise idée :

-AIE !!

-Duo, arrêtes de bouger !

Pauvre Quatre, il a toujours détesté soigné Duo, 1 parcequ'il n'arrête pas de bouger, 2 parceque il lui faut une heure pour réussir à soigner une simple blessure par balle (enlever la balle, désinfecter, bander) et là encore parcequ'il bouge trop et 3 parceque après qu'il ai fini, il faut recommencer parceque monsieur bouge trop... encore et qu'il saigne encore plus.

-HYAHHH !!!

-C'est bon, j'ai réussit à retirer la balle.

Au détriment de ses oreilles et de celles de toute la maison.

-Maxwell, on t'entend jusqu'à la cachette des gundams ! fit remarquer Wufei en entrant dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

Cachette assez éloigné de la planque... un ou deux kilomètres...

-Même pas vrai !

-J'y étais avec Yui, demande lui si tu me crois pas.

-... Je te crois.

-Duo ?

Heero venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec son laptop sous le bras.

-Présent !

-Reya et toi avait une autre mission.

-Hein ?!!! s'écrièrent les concerné.

-Je porte malheur c'est à cause de moi que Duo est bléssé !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes toi !

-Je viens de me rendre compte que si j'avais pris les initiatives tu ne serais pas bléssé.

-Idiote... Tu n'y es pour pour rien, c'est le risque à prendre quand on est soldat, si je suis bléssé ce n'est que de ma faute, c'est moi qui n'a pas été parfait.

-Je reste quand même convaincu, que tu aurais réussi bien mieux sans moi.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais pas pu télécharger les plans et essayer de tenir écartés les ozzies en même temps.

-T'es sur ?

-Non.

-...

-J'en suis certain.

Il esquissa un sourire doux qui avait le don de rendre tambour son coeur...

-C'est quoi la mission ? finit elle par demander en se tournant vers Heero.

-Tiens, c'est l'ordre de mission.

Elle le prit et alla s'asseoir à côté de Duo pour qu'il puisse aussi lire.

-Quatre, voici votre ordre de mission... Trowa le notre, je l'ai déjà lu.

-YES !!! On part en croisière !! Ma puce, ça va être cool cette mission !!

-OUAIS !!

-Let's go, préparer nos affaires !!

-T'a oublier que j'en ai pas ?

-... Ben on faire du...

-SHOPPING !!!!

-Yes, ma puce !!

-C'est quoi votre mission ? demanda Wufei.

-On part une semaine dans un bateau, pour récupérer des dossier voler aux preventers, et qui c'est qui sera sur ce bateau ? Mister Kushrenada, amour de Wuwu.

-Quoi ?!! Treize sera sur ce bateau ?!!

-Vi !!

Wufei ragea contre un coussin... pauvre bête.

-Ce sera pas pour maintenant ta revanche Wuffy.

-...

-Bon, c'est pas que... mais faut trouvé à ma puce de quoi lui mettre !

Ce "ma puce" commençait à énerver Heero, restait à savoir pourquoi...

-On viens avec vous, dit Trowa.

-??? Si vous voulez...

-Trowa ?

-J'ai pas de maillot de bain...

-Hein pourquoi faire ? demanda Reya.

-Mission, se contenta de répondre le brun au yeux verts...

-... (Duo)

-... (Quatre)

-... (Reya)

-... (Wufei)

-Veut pas savoir, lâcha soudain Duo, tu viens Reya ?

-Euh... oui, j'arrive !

-Moi non plus veut pas savoir, dit Wufei en sortant de la pièce.

-Moi non plus ! finit par dire Quatre, en sortant à son tour.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? s'enquit Heero.

-Comment veux tu que le sache si toi tu ne le sais pas ?

-Hn, faudrait peut être rejoindre Duo et Reya, avant qu'ils s'en aillent sans nous...

-Ouais.

Trowa prit le volant, Duo alla devant, il était malade derrière... Donc Heero était avec sa soeur.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Pour quoi ?

-A la pizzeria...

-Non.

-Heero...

-En fait tu as raison, tu as toujours été là pour m'empêcher de faire des conneries et ça continue aujourd'hui... Alors que c'est moi le grand frère...

-Tu m'as manqué...

Il tourna son regard cobalt vers celui de sa soeur et sourit doucement :

-Toi aussi.

Sans prévenir, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Duo avait fermé les yeux, laissant le vent glisser sur son visage et s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, Heero le regardait, il ne savait pas si le "moi aussi" était une réponse à sa déclaration... et voulait savoir, mais il n'allait pas le demander devant sa soeur et surtout pas devant Trowa...

Duo lui pensait à ce que Heero lui avait dit hier soir, il ne voulait pas mal interpréter ses mots et surtout se faire de fausse illusions, comme Heero aimait lui en donner...

Il ne remarqua pas qu'ils s'étaient arrêter et dut être sortit de ses pensées par l'auteur même de ses pensées...

-Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?

-...

Il sortit de la voiture et rejoignis les autres, son humeur remonta vite lorsqu'il vit Reya lui souriant, sans le savoir elle remontait le morale de Duo, morale qui tombait toujours à cause d'un certain soldat parfait.

-Raaahhh j'aime ton sourire !!

-C'est le même que celui de Heero...

-Il sourit jamais, comment tu veux que je sache ? Bref, on vous laisse les gars, je sens que si grand frère reste avec petite soeur, elle pourra pas acheter des vêtements convenable !

-Je me méfie de ce qu'il appelle vêtements convenable, dit il tout bas.

-Hn, en tout cas tu peux rien, si Duo décide de fausser compagnie, c'est pas toi qui changeras grand chose... Déjà, Quatre a du mal...

-...

Du côté de Duo et Reya qui était entré dans un magasin de sous-vêtements...

-Duo, t'es pas gêné de voir autant de sous-vêtements ?

-C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de voir un mec dans une boutique de lingerie féminine, mais non ça me gêne pas, ça prouve que y'a des femmes qui aime le raffiné...

-Toutes les femmes aiment la raffiné.

-Si tu voyais les sous-vêtements que certaines portent, tu dirais plus ça...

-Bref, ça te gêne pas de m'aider ? C'est toujours bien, de ce côté les garçons sont en général bons conseillers...

-Ouais, pourquoi pas... Alors procédons par ordre, d'abord les couleurs, le rouge c'est pour la provocation ou pour séduire c'est voyant et ça plait genre bordeaux ou carmin, le noir c'est plutôt pour le bien être de la femme, elle veut se sentir bien et belle sans que ça se vois, et puis y'a le blanc, moi je dis bof le blanc, ça fait genre ange de la luxure... Ce sont les trois couleurs qui reviennent souvent, après suivant les goût, y'a d'autres couleurs, couleurs chairs, rose, beurk, orange, enfin bref t'as de toutes les couleurs...

-Et le gris ?

-Le gris, beurk ! Ca fait mémé qui met des string...

-En effet, erk ! Tu peux me dire quelle couleur me va mieux qu'une autre ?

-Le rouge va à toute les femmes, ça fait effet déesse enflammée... Mais c'est suivant tes goûts, si t'es pas comme Dorothy, c'est pour toi que tu vas les mettre, pas pour les montrer, enfin sauf si t'as quelqu'un à qui les montrer.

-Non... Qui c'est Dorothy ?

-Une nana, allumeuse et chieuse, cherche pas à connaître...

-...

-On tente le rouge ?

-Ouais !

-Dentelle ou normal ?

-... On regarde les deux.

-Ok, string ou culotte ?

-... J'aime pas l'idée d'avoir une ficelle dans le cul... Comment elles font les autres ?

-Disant que c'est plus esthétique et jolie.

-Ca coute rien d'essayer.

-Cool !

Reya était étonné avec la facilité que Duo parlé de lingerie et de femmes, "il en connait un rayon", fut sa première pensé en sortant de la boutique avec en peu plus que le besoin, mais Duo était vachement convainquant.

-Vêtements ou chaussures ?

-Vêtements, répondit-elle après un court temps de réflexion.

-Tu sais, c'est la première que je fais les magasin avec un autre garçon que Heero.

-Tu l'amènes aussi dans ce genre de boutique ?

-Hn, mais il vire toujours au rouge avant même d'être entrée, alors pour les conseils...

-Sans blague, le soldat parfait rougit devant de la lingerie ?

-Hn et pas qu'un peu...

Duo éclata de rire suivit par Reya.

La journée passa entre les rires de Duo et les virages au pivoine de Reya.

-On a tout ? fit Duo

-Hai !

-Bon ben manque plus qu'à chercher les autres... Au fait tu veux pas te changer ? Maintenant que t'as des vêtements tu peux arrêter de galérer avec mon jean.

-Oui, c'est vrai. On va dans un café, j'irais me changer dans les toilettes.

-Ok.

Duo prit un jus d'orange, quand Reya revint un peu plus tard, habillé d'une jupe courte en jean et d'un chemisier blanc attaché au dessus nombril, sans manche.

-Ca te va mieux d'être habillé comme ça, qu'avec un jean trop grand...

-Je trouve aussi !

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Hn... C'est quoi ce que tu bois ?

-Jus d'orange, t'en veux ? Moi je finirais pas...

-Hai !

Elle s'assit et Duo poussa son verre vers elle, qu'elle prit en souriant.

-Tiens voilà les deux autres !

Heero et Trowa s'approchèrent deux, Heero s'assit à côté de Reya en face de lui... et Trowa à côté de Duo.

-Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? demanda Duo.

-Hn

-Oui.

-... ok, sont pas d'humeur à parler...

Pourtant ils n'ont pas arrêter pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs courses...

-Heero, t'aime bien ? fit elle en se levant et tournant sur elle même.

-Hn

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Vous avez soif ?

Signe négatif de la part de Trowa, signe... bizarre de la part de Heero.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Peu importe.

-Tu me laisse choisir ?

-Hn

-Duo, t'as pas une impression de déjà vu ?

-Si, dites les gars, vous voulez aller aux toilettes ?

-... (Trowa)

-Pourquoi ?

-... Non, comme ça...

-Ben c'est à toi de choisir maintenant Duo ! informa Reya

-... Tu veux de l'eau ?

-...

-Non... Du jus de fruit ?

-...

-Merde, réponds quoi !

-Duo ?

-Quoi ?

-Tais-toi et choisis ce que tu veux.

-... Ok...

Il appela une serveuse qui s'empressa d'arriver et commanda un jus d'ananas...

-Tu m'as dit de choisir, si tu bois pas je te le fais avaler !

-Je le boirais.

-T'as interêt !

-Dudule ?

Un grand silence s'abbatit, pendant lequel Duo crut qu'il allait tomber.

-... M'habituerais jamais à ce surnom...

Il y en avait eu droit toute la journée pourtant...

-T'en veux ?

Elle tendit le verre pas encore vide de jus d'orange.

-Non, j'ai eu ma dose d'orange aujourd'hui, finit-le...

-T'as à peine bu !

-Et ça me suffit...

-A quel heure il part au juste votre bateau ? demanda Trowa.

-Ce soir, 22h00.


	4. Sentiments ambiguës

**Bah, le titre vous le savez déjà, l'auteur aussi, la source et le disclaimer...**

**Couple : 1 (qu'est bouché ou sourd, au choix...) x 2 (qu'est miope), pas d'autre couple pour l'instant...**

**Alors ce chapitre, je l'aime pas... D'abord j'ai mis une semaine pour l'écrire et à la fin, je suis même pas arriver à ce que je voulais... sauf à faire pleurer sister Yuy... **

**Mais bon, vous me direz très trop dur avec toi même... n'empêche que...**

**Reviews !**

**Gayana : **lol, c'est pas grave pour les reviews, tant que tu t'y met un jour ;-) ! Ben vi c'est pas originale, mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, alors un jour ou je me faisais chier je l'ai écrite... Et pourquoi Reya... Ben en fait si tu ne m'avais pas fait la remarque j'aurais pas fait gaffe que mes deux personnages portaient le même prénom... Ce sont des potes à moi qui a massacrer mon prénom, je sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ca a donné Reya, lol, j'aime sa sonorité et il est court et facile à prononçer. Il n'a pas de signification particulière, mes potes disent que c'est mon côté sadique et aliéné, lol mais bon... ca répond à ta question, j'espère...

Bisous !

**Makena : **Vala la suite !! :-) Kiss !

**Yuna chan : **Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plait, ca va pour les sous-vêtements ? Parceque pour être sincère j'ai fait selon moi je pensais, je sais pas si ça correspond à tout le monde... Sinon j'aime bien ton enthousiasme !

**Chapitre 04 : Sentiments ambiguës**

Ils venaient d'embarquer et le bateau allait quitter le port, personne n'était venue leurs dire au revoir, tout simplement parecequ'ils étaient aussi en mission...

-Une semaine sur un bateau de luxe, trop génial !!!!

Reya regardait Duo pencher sur la balustrade, regardant fixement l'horizon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-...

-Duo ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Rien...

Reya en était sur, Duo pensait à Heero, elle en eut mal au coeur, malgré tout ce que lui a fait Heero, il reste quand même amoureux de lui... et c'est ça qui lui fait mal, il est amoureux de Heero...

-Tu viens ?

Sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte Duo s'était déplacé et s'en allait vers le bar.

-Je te rejoins plus tard...

"Quelle idée de tomber amoureuse d'un mec déjà épris d'un autre..."

-Mais il est si gentil et si doux... Comment tu veux rester impassible devant une telle attitude...

Elle resta sur le pont jusqu'à ce que le port ne fut qu'un point.

Duo s'activait dans la chambre, il avait sortis les plans du bateau et les examinaient consencieusement, le but de leurs mission était de reprendre des dossiers sur les gundams volé et de les reprendre en détruisant toutes les copies, si il y en a.

-Bon, si j'étais Kushrenada, ou je mettrais des dossiers archivés top secret ?

Il parcoura le plan des yeux :

-Là, ou personne n'iras le chercher... ou plutôt, la ou personne ne penserais à aller chercher... Ouais, mais où ?

"La calle ? Salle des machines ?"

-Non il est pas si tordu... quoique...

"Le bar ? La cabine du capitaine ?

-Non, j'exagère... Autant aller vérifier, vu que j'ai rien d'autre à faire...

Il plia le plan et la rangea dans une de ses poches.

-Hn, on va commençer par le plus pénible, la salle des machines.

Duo resortit de la salle en sueur :

-Putain, c'est une fournaise dedans ! En plus, y'a rien, sauf si il est assez bizarre pour planquer des plan des des tuyaus !

-Duo, t'étais ou, je t'ai cherché partout.

-T'aurais du faire un tour à la salle des machines.

-T'es partie faire quoi là-bas ?

-Me faire rotir ! Je suis allé voir si par hazard il cache pas là-bas les plans.

-Et tu vas vérifier tout le bateau ?

-Ouais, si c'est tout ce qui peut m'occuper.

-Alors je vais t'aider.

-Ok, ça te diras d'aller vérifier dans la cabine du capitaine ? et au bar ?

-Ok.

-On retrouve ici.

-Tu vas ou ?

-La calle...

-...

Ils passèrent deux jours à chercher sans trouver, et l'humeur de Duo devint de plus en plus massacrante.

-Raahhh j'enrage !!! Il ou les as mis ! On a chercher partout ! Même les endroits les plus insolites !

-Et sa chambre ?

-La chambre de qui ?

-Ben de Kushrenada...

-Tu tentes ?

-Oui

-Ok, moi je vais tenter celle de Lady Une...

-D'accord.

-Attends ! On est sur un bateau de croisère, autant en profiter ! On verra les plans demain !

-T'es sur ?

-Ouais, habille toi ma puce on va danser !

La jeune fille pris une douche et s'habilla très, très légèrement... mais aussi très, très sexy, Duo en restait bouche bée.

Elle portait une longue robe rouge à décolter, avec fines bretelles, elle est assez ceintré moulant parfaitement son buste sa taille et ses hanches, une large fente s'éttirais juqu'au milieu de la cuisse.

-C'est moi qui t'ai conseillé cette robe ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et j'ai rien dit quand tu l'a essayé ?

-Si, t'as dit que j'étais magnifique.

-Tu plaisante, tu vas tous les faire tomber !

-T'exagère...

-Non, t'es sublime !

-Merci... Tu peux y aller.

-Hein ou ça ?

-A la douche !

-Ah oui ! J'y vais !

Il pris une douche et s'habilla à l'italienne, un pantalon noir, une chemise noire avec une cravate blanche, et une veste noire.

-La classe !

-N'est ce pas ! Maintenant faut que je trouve un truc pour les cheveux...

-Laisse moi faire ! Assis-toi.

Il s'assit sur le lit, elle passa derrière lui commença à brosser ses cheveux, elle isola les franges et les longues mèches, des longs cheveux et les ramena à l'avant. Elle attacha avec un ruban blanc les cheveux de Duo en une queue de cheval et laissa les mèches tombés sur son visage.

-Voilà, ca te change de la natte !

Il se regarda dans le mirroir et sourit :

-Ouais pas mal !

Reya se coiffa d'un chignon serrer d'ou dépassait des mèches de cheveux.

"Duo est vraiment beau, je t'envie Heero."

-Prête pour aller danser ?

-Oui, mon prince !

Ce fut une superbe soirée, Duo traitait Reya comme une reine, elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée et surtout elle n'a jamais autant aimé Duo que ce soir-là, il était beau, non magnifique et son sourire la faisait chavirer.

"Si seulement tu pouvais m'embrasser, Duo..."

Allongé sur le lit à côté de Duo qui dormait depuis quelques heures déjà, elle repensait à la soirée, elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, à peine fermait-elle les yeux, qu'elle voyait le regard de Duo, son sourire...

-Je savais pas que ça faisait mal d'aimer... murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le visage endormi de Duo, elle aurait voulu y déposer de baisers, elle écarta une mèche tombant sur son visage, l'odeur de ses cheveux l'enivrait et ce n'est qu'avec ce parfum qu'elle réussit à dormir.

Quand elle se réveilla Duo n'était plus là, sortis... Elle se leva et pris une douche, au cas ou Duo entrerais il ne verrais pas ses larmes.

-Reya, j'ai trouvé !!

En parlant du loup...

-Reya t'es ou ?

-Salle de bain !

-J'entre.

Elle enroula une serviette autour de sa poitrine et attendit que Duo entre :

-J'ai trouvé et... pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je... je pleure pas, c'est l'eau de la douche.

-Arrête tu as les yeux rouges !

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula :

-Non ! Je vais bien, t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu sais que j'aime pas le mensonge ?

-Oui, je sais, mais ca va... dans un certain sens...

-Bon...

-Tu as dit que tu avais trouvé quelque chose.

-Oui, des dossiers mais ce ne sont que des copies, les originaux sont sur Kushrenada, il ne les quitte jamais.

-Et on fait comment ?

-Ca te dirait de jouer les pickpocket ? Tu peux faciliment l'aborder, il ne connais pas ton visage et sais encore moins qu'il y a un sixième pilote et même si il savait il croirait plutôt que c'est un garçon, moi il connais mon visage.

-Je le drague et essaye de lui piquer les dossiers ?

-Oui, il doit être dans une disquette ou un cd-rom.

"Duo est juste un coequipier et il se comporte comme, si il s'inquiète c'est qu'il a besoin de moi."

Elle baissa la tête :

-Je ne sais pas comment on fait, je n'ai jamais voler.

Duo fronça les sourcils, Reya n'allait pas bien et il le voyait très bien, mais vu que c'est la soeur de Heero, elle n'en dira rien.

-On va faire comme ça, tu attires son attention, je le fouille.

-Ok, quand ?

-Plus vite on le fera, mieux ça ce sera, au cas ou, il déciderais de faire d'autre copie ou alors d'expédier alors les dossiers.

-A quoi ça sert, ils les auront peut être lu.

-Tu retiens tout ce que tu lis ? Non, l'essentiel, mais là tout est essentiel et tout retenir c'est humainement impossible, surtout si on lit qu'une seule fois.

-Donc, on fait comme ça ? Et à quel moment, on le croise pas beaucoup.

-Pendant la soirée masquée, il ne verra pas mon visage, je pourrais m'approcher plus facilement.

-Si c'est une soirée masquée, pourquoi tu le fais pas toi même ?

-Parceque je suis pas une fille et je pense pas que Kushrenada soit homosexuel et de plus il cherchera à voir mon visage d'une manière ou d'une autre et puis t'es ma coequipière, non ?

-Oui, Duo quand on rentreras je voudrais changer d'équipier...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi, tu te plait pas avec moi ?

-Si, mais...

-Mais ?

-Je prefère être avec Heero.

-... Impossible, Heero et Trowa sont le meilleur tandem du groupe, ils agissent mieux ensemble, que tout les cinq réunis, de plus je sais pas si les professeurs accepteront, mais si tu veux changer... Autant, être seule alors.

-Duo, c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je peux pas te dire mes raisons !

-J'ai pas besoin de les savoir, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Duo, à peine vexé... à peine.

-Bon, elle se passe quand la soirée masquée ?

-Demain soir.

-Bon, ben je vais m'habiller, tu peux sortir ?

-Oui, si tu me cherches je suis au bar.

Duo sortit non sans se poser des questions sur la décision de changement de Reya.

Le soir venue...

-Tu as compris ce que tu dois faire ?

-Oui, pour la centième fois !

Duo était de bonne humeur et en faisait profiter Reya.

-Fais gaffe, ma puce !

-Ouiiiiiii !!!! T'inquiètes pas pour moi !

-Bon, on y va !

Il partirent chacun de leurs côté, elle abordant Treize et Duo, abordant le bar et ses alcools variés...

"Bon ok, j'ai pas l'âge et après ? Je suis pas censé être un assassin non plus !"

Treize faillit faire arrêter Reya en la voyant, enfin surtout ses yeux, mais il découvrait que c'est une fille et le pilote 01 était un garçon.

-Veuillez me pardonner, c'est une erreur et j'en suis confus, comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

-Et bien, accordez moi cette danse.

-Ne serais-ce pas à moi de demandez cela ?

-Eh bien, pour ce soir, ce sera à moi !

Treize accepta non sans méfiance, mais à fur et à mesure de la danse, il laissa de côté sa méfiance et se donna entièrement à la danse, à la grande rage de Lady Une.

"Ce ne peut être lui, elle a une voix si douce si calme, une attitude sereine, une confiance en soi et une douceur que lui n'a pas, pourtant ces yeux, la même intensisité, la même profondeur, mais chez elle il y a encore de la douceur et surtout... de la tristesse ?"

-Je perçois dans votre regard un point de tristesse, voulez-vous me dire pourquoi ?

-Non, je ne veux pas gâcher cette danse en vous racontant mon pire malheur.

-Mais, je ne peut continuer en voyant dans vos beaux yeux, une telle tritesse.

-Cela concerne un homme que j'aime éperdument, seulement son coeur est déjà voué à une autre personne.

-Cette personne ne sais pas reconnaître en vous un merveilleux amour, à moins qu'il ne soit également chez l'autre personne.

-On dit que les opposés s'attirent et lui aime une personne qu'il déteste en même temps.

-Je vois... Oubliez-le pour ce soir, oubliez et ne pensez qu'à vous ce soir et à cette danse.

Elle sourit, une telle gentilesse chez un homme de guerre, à croire que la guerre les adoucit, comme Duo...

En parlant de Duo, il vient d'inviter une fille à danser et essaye sans en avoir l'air de l'attirer vers Treize.

Il provoqua une colision à la Maxwell...

-Oh, escusez moi, j'étais pris par le rythme fou de cette danse et le regarde si beau de cette jeune fille, veuillez m'escusez !

Duo, croisa le regard de Reya et lui fit un clin d'oeil, avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

"Il l'a !'

-Non, mais non, de toute façon moi aussi j'étais perdu dans les océans de mademoiselle.

-Reprenant, fit-il à la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peut continuer à danser, je ne me sens pas bien... escusez-moi.

Elle quitta les bras de Treize pour aller sur le pont.

-Duo...

-Hn, je suis là !

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement :

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé, ma puce, je l'ai....

Il montra coincé entre son index et son majeur, un mini-disque.

-C'est génial, il ne reste plus que deux jours avant le retour.

-Oui, tu as l'air pressé de te débarasser de moi.

-Duo... c'est pas ça.

-Dis moi, je vois très bien que ça ne va pas, d'abord tu pleures dans la salle de bain, ensuite tu veux changer d'équipier et maintenant.... tu vas encore pleurer... oh non, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, pas ça, ne pleure pas, pas à cause de moi !

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire :

"Il ne m'aime pas, en tout cas pas comme moi je l'aime."

-Arrête Duo, lâche-moi.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? On s'entendait bien et maintenant tu as changé d'attitude, pourquoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui.

-Duo, arrête d'être aussi gentil avec moi, arrêtes de te comporter comme ça avec moi, t'es trop gentil, t'es trop tendre envers moi !

-C'est à cause de ça que tu pleures ?

-Non, je pleure parce que ton attitude me fait mal, Duo tu me troubles, tu me... Je suis amoureuse de toi Duo, je t'aime, mais toi tu aimes Heero et le fait que tu sois comme ça avec moi me fait rappeler que je ne peux pas t'avoir, ne me touche plus Duo, ne soit plus gentil avec moi, j'essaye de ne pas t'aimer encore plus , sinon je vais souffrir mais toi tu me facilite pas la tâche !

-C'était donc ça...

Il commença à porter une main à la joue de Reya, quand elle l'arrêta :

-Non Duo.

-Reya... je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Ne dit rien, ça fera moins mal.

-Ne pleure pas, pas pour moi, s'il te plait.

"Duo... Je t'aime tellement"

-Je ne peux pas.

Elle partit en courant et en pleurant.

-Quel con, si un jour on m'avait dit que je briserais un coeur en étant gentil, je me ficherais de sa tête... Si il n' avait pas eu Heero, peut être que moi aussi je t'aimerais... Mais si il n'y avait pas eu Heero, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré...

Duo resta sur le pont toute la nuit, à faire le vide dans sa tête. Ils ne se virent à peine durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Reya évitait Duo, lui ne l'évitait pas spécialement, mais il comprenait qu'elle n'ai pas envie de le voir, c'est pourquoi il restait tout le temps au bar ou sur le pont.

-Duo ? fit Reya en s'approchant de lui.

-Hn ?

-Nous allons bientôt débarquer.

-Je sais.

-Ils cherchent partout qui aurait pu voler son mini-disque et supprimer les copies.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Peut être qu'il est en train de te chercher.

-Il n'a pas vu mon visage, il ne peut pas savoir que c'est moi.

-Mais il a vu tes yeux.

-Je n'aurai qu'à ne pas le regarder en face.

-Hn.

-Duo, n'en parle à personne, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que je ne t'aurais pas oublier.

-D'acccord, tu me le diras ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand je serais remplacé ? Et par qui ?

-On verra.

Quelques heures plus tard il débarquèrent, Duo avait détruit le mini-disque et jeté à l'eau. Ils retournèrent donc jusqu'à leur planque, sans se parler.

"J'ai envie de dire quelque chose, seulement je ne sais pas quoi, j'étais vachement plus bavard que maintenant, maintenant que je sais... J'ai peur de dire ou faire quelque chose de travers."

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler, mais sinon Duo va croire que je lui fais toujours la gueule, mais quoi dire ? C'était tellement plus facile, lorsqu'il ne savait pas !"

-Duo, ça te dérange si je dors dorénavant avec Heero ?

-Non...

-Je... Ils reviennent quand les autres ?

-Aucune idée, je ne sais même pas ou ils sont aller.

-Duo, redevient comme avant, avant que je n'arrive, c'est pénible de supporter ton silence !

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Dit n'importe quoi, tu as toujours été bon pour ça !

-Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, je monte me reposer.


	5. Entente difficile

**Reviews !**

**Kaoru la belle : **Ben la voila la suite :-) ! Bonne lecture !

**Makena : **Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;-p !

**Gayana : **On ne peut pas rivaliser avec Heero si on considère que Duo est gay... sinon sister Yuy aurait ses chances. Lol, c'est pas grave, deux semaines c'est pas long, enfin ça dépend... J'écris pas en même temps, chamboulement je l'ai déjà fini et onegai teacher aussi... sauf le POV de Duo... j'ai rajouté un truc vers la fin qui me prend la tête, mais bon... Biz !

**Yuna chan : **Et j'ai le regret de te dire que Wufei est déjà pris, lol. Reya va trouver un mec, mais pas Wufei et on le verra pas. Bonne lecture, biz !

**Blurp3 : **Ouais, c'est deg mais bon... et puis j'ai quand même une fic sur Duo et Heero, j'allais pas mettre Duo avec Reya... sinon ou est le yaoi ? lol. Ben Duo considère Reya comme sa petite soeur, il l'aime, mais d'un amour fraternel.

**Chapitre 05: Entente difficile**

Un taxi vient d'arriver, Heero le vit, Trowa se plaça sur le bras de Heavyarms pour mieux voir.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Ils n'ont pas l'air content.

-Non, effectivement.

-On y va ?

-Hn.

Heero suivit de Trowa se dirigea vers la planque, ils surprirent leur conversation.

_"-Duo, ça te dérange si je dors dorénavant avec Heero ?_

_-Non..._

_-Je... Ils reviennent quand les autres ?_

_-Aucune idée, je ne sais même pas ou ils sont aller._

_-Duo, redevient comme avant, avant que je n'arrive, c'est pénible de supporter ton silence !_

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_-Dit n'importe quoi, tu as toujours été bon pour ça !_

_-Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, je monte me reposer."_

Heero interrogea silencieusement Trowa, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

-Reya ?

Il rentra et vit sa soeur debout au millieu du salon, regardant par la fenêtre.

-Reya ?

-Heero ! Tu es là !

Elle se jeta à son cou :

-Tu m'as manqué grand frère !

-Duo est monté ?

-... oui

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... rien, il se repose il est pas de bonne humeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sais pas.

Elle le relâcha et monta à la suite de Heero :

-Dis je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux plus dormir avec Duo ?

"Si je lui dit non, il va me demander pourquoi, si je lui dit si mais..., il va aussi me demander pourquoi y'a un "mais"!"

-Oui ou non ?

-Si tu veux.

-On aura un truc à vous dire quand vous serez tous là, c'est à propos de moi et Duo.

Le coeur de Heero rata quelques battements et il s'arrêta brusquement.

"Ils sont ensemble !"

-Hé, t'arrêtes pas comme ça !

-Je... désolé.

Il se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Duo et hésitait à entrer, lui et sa soeur... Duo et Reya.

-Ben alors t'ouvre !

-Hn

Finalement il ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Duo... en boxer...

-Merci de frapper avant d'entrer ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Dudule, soit pas méchant avec mon grand frère !

Il la regarda un moment sans expression :

-Que voulez vous majesté ? fit il ironiquement.

-Duo !

-Quoi ?!

-T'es méchant !

-Comme si il ne l'est pas avec moi !

-Duo ?

-Quoi encore ?!

-T'es en boxer.

-Oui, merci je sais !

-Duo ?

Il soupira pour ne pas laisser place à son agacement :

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu vas pas t'habiller ?

"Calme Duo... C'est juste pour ne pas inquiéter Heero qu'elle fait ça."

-J'y vais, mais vous deux dehors !

-Pourquoi Heero est un homme et moi je t'ai déjà vu à poil.

"Elle me cherche ou quoi !"

-T'es gentille ma puce mais DEHORS !! Il me semble que maintenant tu dors avec Heero, alors je reprends mes droits sur cette pièce, alors dehors de ma chambre !

-T'es méchant Dudule !

-Tout ce que tu voudras !

Il réussit à faire sortir Reya, mais pas Heero.

-Dehors Heero.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur ?

-Non, dehors !

-Je sortirais pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit !

-Et ben reste là, parceque je te le dirais pas !

Il alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau, il se déshabilla complètement et entra dans la douche.

Heero s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et regarda Duo, derrière le rideau de douche transparent...

-Duo, tu m'as manqué.

Il sursauta et regarda longuement Heero :

-Tu vas bien de dire ça ?

-Oui

-Heero, tu sais que c'est gênant de savoir que je suis à poil devant toi et que y'a rien à part un rideau de douche transparent qui cache que dalle ?

-Hn

-Ben reste pas là ! Pas que je sois pudique, mais bon...

-Tu es beau.

"Hein ? Je bloque, il a dit quoi ?!"

-Pardon ?

-Rien.

"J'ai pas rêvé ! Il a dit que j'étais beau !"

Il ferma l'arrivé d'eau et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches.

-Répète.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

-Disant que j'ai du mal à analyser !

-Et ça tu vas analysé ?

Il se pencha et embrassa Duo, d'abord chastement, puis ce fut un vrai baiser, il introduisit sa langue à travers les lèvres entrouvertent par la suprise, et joua avec celle de Duo, Duo qui complètement sous le choc, ne réagit même pas.

-Duo ?

-...

-Duo, ca va ?

-Je sais pas.

-Je te laisse.

Heero sortit laissant Duo planté entre la salle de bain de sa chambre, il passa distraitement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et effleura l'endroit à celles de Heero se trouvaient y'a quelques secondes.

Il resta dans sa chambre toute la journée, allonger dans son lit à repasser et rerepasser la scène du baiser, quand Quatre vint le chercher :

-Alors c'est quoi la chose que vous allez nous dire ? demanda Wufei.

-Euh... commença Duo.

-Nous avons décidé de nous séparer, nous ferons nos missions séparement, acheva Reya.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, objecta Heero

-Ah oui et qui nous on empêchera ? demanda Duo

-Je... Vous allez vous faire tuer si vous êtes seuls pendant une mission comme celle ou Duo est revenue une balle dans l'épaule ! Si il est revenue avec une balle alors que vous étiez deux, il ne reviendras plus si il y va seul !

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est juste que c'est suicidaire !

-Que proposes tu alors ?

-Pourquoi voulez vous changer d'abord ?

-Nous avons nos raisons, dirent en même temps Duo et Reya.

-Nous devons toujours être à deux, sauf si ce n'est pas demandez, dit Heero restant sur sa position.

-On a qu'à changer les tandems c'est tout, lança Wufei.

-Non, c'est bien pour ça qu'on veut rester seul, c'est pour ne pas casser les tandems, si vous êtes ensemble c'est que vous agissez mieux ensemble, dit Duo

-Et vous aussi normalement, répliqua Trowa.

-Non justement, rétorqua Reya

-Nous sommes LA catastrophe à nous deux ! ajouta Duo

-Reya, tu seras avec moi, Trowa tu vas avec Quatre et Duo, tu iras avec Wufei, décida Heero.

-Yes, vais aller avec Wuwu !!

-Non, Yui si tu me mets avec lui, je t'éventres !

-Très bien, Reya ça te dirais d'aller avec Wufei ?

-... Ouais !

-Alors Duo, tu feras équipe avec moi, c'est bon ?

-Pourquoi je dois toujours faire équipe avec toi ?

-Tu peut aller avec Quatre si tu préfères !

-C'était juste une question te fâche pas !

-Bon, prépare toi on a une mission.

-Quoi y'a une mission ?

-Hn

-Mais je viens juste d'arriver !

-Et alors ?

-Sont pourri ces professeurs !

-T'as voulu, assume !

-Bon, ca va la ramène pas non plus Wuwu !

-C'est Wufei, Maxwell !

-Mais oui !

-Tu viens ? fit Heero à Duo

-Allez ou ?

-En mission !

-... Je le connais même pas la mission !

-Je t'expliquerais en route !

-Et on va où ?

-Colorado

-Quoi ?!

Duo suivit à contre-coeur Heero jusqu'au hangar.

-Treize a fait d'autre copies du dossier preventers que vous deviez détruire et ils se trouvent dans une base en Amérique du Nord, but : détruire l'unité dans lequel ils sont.

-Cool, on besoin des gundams ?

-Non.

-Rapé pour retrouver mon bébé...

En amérique du Nord... Colorado...

-Fais chauuddd !!!!!

-Hn

-T'as pas chaud toi ?

-Hn

-... ok il veut pas parler... n'empêche qu'il fait chaud !!!

-T'as fini de hurler !

-Non !

-Duo...

-Bon ok j'arrête...

Quelques minutes pour tard, dans une voiture "empruntée"

-Tu pouvais pas prendre une voiture avec la clim !

-...

-Pas que j'aime pas ton silence, c'est juste que j'ai eu droit à deux jours d'ignorance de la part de ta soeur, merci de décrocher au moins un mot.

-Pourquoi elle t'a ignoré ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui l'on poussé à changer de chambre et de coequipier.

-C'est à dire ?

Il abaissa son dossier, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et étendit ses jambes sur le tableau de bord.

-...

-Duo.

-J'ai pas le droit de dire, et surtout pas à toi.

-C'est ma soeur.

-Oui, mais c'est sa vie.

Pour une fois que Heero disait plus qu'un ou deut mots, Duo n'avait pas le droit de lui parler...

"Quelle poisse ! Autant dormir..."

Duo s'endormit, quand il se réveilla la voiture était arrêté et Heero... disparut.

-C'est pas vrai !

Il sortit précipitament et chercha des yeux le soldat perfect.

-Envolé !

Il était au milieu de nulle part... sans rien à des kilomètres à part, terre et cactus et route...

-Heero Yui si t'as osé me faire ça, je te jure que si je te retrouve, je t'envoie dix mille pieds sous terre !

-Faire quoi ?

Heero sortit de sous la voiture :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dessous la voiture ?

-Elle est tombé en panne et j'essaye de voir si je peux faire quelque chose.

-T'aurais pas pu me réveiller ?

-Tu m'aurais fait la gueule et au moins j'avais la paix.

-... Pousse !

Par on ne sais quel moyen, il réussit à faire rédemarrer la bagnol... même Heero s'est demandé comment il a fait, alors que lui avait mis deux heures sans rien trouvé... [1]

"Doit pas être bien, Hee-chan pour ne pas avoir vu ce qui clochait..."

-Heero, tu vas bien ?

-Pourquoi ?

-... Non comme ça.

C'est sur que quand on essaye de réparer un truc, mais qu'un certain regard vient vous faire chier, c'est assez dur de réussir...

-Je conduis, décida Duo.

-Non.

-Discute pas !

"Autant lutter contre un mur..."

-Ok.

Donc Duo pris le volant... et Heero s'endormit...

-Et ça voulait conduire alors qu'il tombe de fatigue, je vous jure !

[1] Heero : Moi ? Pas capable de réparer une voiture, non mais tu vas bien !! Une voiture c'est rien à côté un gundam, alors explique-moi comment et pourquoi je me suis fait humilier parceque Duo a réussit et pas moi ?!

Reya : Favoritisme...

S.G : Oh ça va toi, toi t'es amoureuse de lui !

Heero : Quoi ?!

S.G : Oups... Non rien

Duo : Nunuche !

S.G : Ouais ben la nunuche, elle peut t'enlever ton Hee-chan quand elle veut.

Heero & Duo : T'oseras pas !

S.G : On parie, je suis aussi fan de 3x1 !

Heero & Duo : ...

S.G : Bisous à tous !


	6. Désir

**Source : Gundam Wing**

**Auteur : Shaman Girly**

**Genre : Yaoi, POV, lime**

**Couple : 1x2 !!!!!!!.**

**Disclaimer : Nope, les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi, sniff !!**

**Titre : Chamboulement**

**Reviews !**

**Yuna chan : **Lol, toute contente la Yuna !! Et ça donne envie d'être happy too ! Ben si y'avais une suite à cette histoire, oui j'aurais mis Reya avec un mec avec qui elle serait heureuse, mais c'est pas le cas... Bonne lecture !

**Makena : **Là, si t'étais pas convaincu dans le chapitre précedent que ce soit un 1x2 et ben maintenant tu peux plus douter lol !

**Blurp3 : **Lol, j'espère que ton impatience ne sera pas vain avec ce chapitre ! Ben il est choqué le Duo, il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça ! C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu répondre, mais sinon ça aurait été trop vite ! Et pis Heero aussi, il fait comme si de rien n'était... Voilou ! Bisous !

**Artemis : **Ouah, je suis happy que cette fic aussi te plaise, aussi bien que onegai teacher ? moins bien ? Ou meilleur ? Merci pour des compliments en tou cas ! Bisous et voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 06: Désir**

Ils roulèrent quelques heures et puis Heero se réveilla :

-Duo ?

Duo une main sur le volant et son coude poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre soutenant sa tête, plonger dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas entendu Heero l'appeler.

-Duo ?

Toujours rien, les yeux dans le vague, Heero vit très bien que quelque chose préoccupait son coéquipier.

Il passa une main devant les yeux de Duo, qui sursauta et freina brutalement, Heero ce serais écraser sur le parebrise, si il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se retenir à son siège.

-Duo, t'es dingue de freiner comme ça !

-Tu m'as fait peur !!

-Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, tu n'entendais même pas que je t'appelais !

-Je... Désolé, je pensais à un truc...

-Je peux savoir ce qu'est ce truc qui a faillit m'envoyer dans le parebrise ?!

-Pas important...

"Toi, tu me caches quelque chose !"

-Duo !

-Quoi ?

-La base d'une bonne entente dans une équipe est la confiance !

-Mais c'est rien, je te dit !

-Menteur, pour que tu sois autant préoccupé, ça peut pas être rien !

-Quand bien même je ne te le dirais pas de toute façon !

-Baka !

-Rendors toi, ça sera mieux !

"Décidemment, c'est pas la grande entente en ce moment entre nous deux..."

-Je n'aime pas le mensonge Duo.

-Je ne mens pas, je refuse d'avouer c'est pas pareil ! Et puis, tu m'ennuis, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

-...

Heero redressa son dossier.

-Désolé... Je voulais pas répondre aussi sèchement... Je ne peux rien te dire, pour le moment... Je te le dirais peut être, mais pas maintenant...

-C'est pas grave, tant que tu me le dit un jour...

"C'est pas son genre de s'escuser... surtout pour s'être emporter..."

L'idée que Duo lui cachait quelque chose, et de grave, lui trotta la tête jusqu'à leur arrivé à la base.

"Bon, maintenant faut que j'arrête de penser à ça et je me concentre sur la mission !"

Duo courait devant Heero, y'avais rien à faire cette pensée voulait pas le quitter !

-Tu joues les hacker, je fais le guet, lui dit Duo.

Heero entra dans une pièce informatisé, il trouvait bizarre qu'il y soit entré si facilement, il ne perdit pas une seconde et posa une mini-bombe qui avait pour but de détruire l'unité centrale.

-Heero, c'est trop facile...

-Hn

Le soldat parfait se mit à courir, suivit de peu de l'assassin parfait, jusqu'à la sortie, mais là ô bonheur, y'a un acceuil !

-Je me disais aussi... marmonna Duo.

-Demi-tour !

Sans discuter ils fuyèrent dans l'autre sens.

-Tu connais les plans de cette base ?

-Hn, y'a pas d'autre sortis.

-Quoi ?

Duo s'était arrêté à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

-T'arrête pas ! Faut trouver une fenêtre.

-Heero... Darling... CETTE BASE EST SITUEE SOUS TERRE OU TU VEUX TROUVER UNE FENETRE ?!

-Crie pas !

"Ca veut dire quoi Darling ?"

-On se cache là !

Il poussa le brun dans un placard à balais et se plaqua contre lui en écoutant les soldats passer.

-Y'as ton arme qui me rentre dans la hanche, souffla le châtain.

-Ben te colle pas autant.

-Je peux pas faire autrement, sinon on rentre pas tout les deux !

-T'as grossis ?

-Pourquoi ca serais moi qui ai grossis ? [1]

-Qui c'est qui a passé une semaine sur un bateau de croisière ?

-...

"M'énerve à toujours avoir le dernier mot !"

Duo entreouvre la porte et sors en tirant Heero, puis cours vers la sortie.

Dehors, il trouve "leur" voiture en feu.

-Sont prévoyant chez les ozzies...

-Ben on reste pas là !

-Et ou tu veux qu'on aille ?

-Sais pas, mais cours !

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils couraient, en tout cas ils savaient qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de courir et surtout un certain américain.

-Stop ! fit-il essouflé. J'en peux plus !

-Duo...

-Non, désolé je peux plus continuer !

Heureusement ils s'étaient arrêter près d'un batiment désafecté, ils s'y réfugièrent.

-Raahh j'ai mal au pieds !

Duo s'était assis dans un coin sombre de la pièce, de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse plus le voir, seulement entendre sa voix.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te caches ?

-Je ne me cache pas.

"Ben voyons !"

-...

Heero se leva au son de voix venant de l'extérieur.

-Ils sont là !

-Génial...

Des soldats entrèrent, d'autres fouillèrent les environs.

-Cherchez les et surtout trouvez-les !

-Duo, reste ou tu es, on te voit pas.

-Je sais.

Heero eut la surprise de voir Duo sortir de sa cachette, alors qu'il venait de lui dire de ne pas bouger...

-Viens.

Et surtout de lui dire de le rejoindre...

-Tu ne pourras pas te cacher ailleurs.

Il força Heero à s'asseoir et lui s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin.

-Il est voyant ton débardeur vert... fit-il pour simple explication. [2]

Ce n'était pour gêner Heero, c'est juste qu'il commençait à avoir très chaud...

Les soldats entrèrent en courant pointant leurs armes dans le vide.

-Ils ne peuvent pas être ailleurs, trouvez-les !

Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de Heero et se colla à lui, au grand dam de celui-ci qui essayait de calmer ces ardeurs...

Les minutes passèrent et un soldat passa près d'eux, ils ne bougèrent plus d'un poil, d'autres soldats passèrent près d'eux sans les voir et puis ils s'en allèrent, ils restèrent quand même un certain moment sans bouger, histoire d'être sur...

Et puis Heero ne put plus se retenir, l'odeur des cheveux de Duo l'enivrait, son parfum, son souffle sur son visage...

-Heero ?

Il le souleva et le plaqua au sol en l'embrassant, baiser que le châtain rendit sans attendre, quoiqu'un peu surpris. Mais la surprise passer, il se détentit contre le corps puissant et tendue du brun. Leurs langues se mélèrent en un ballet ardent et sauvage, Duo provoqua une pression de ses mains dans les cheveux de Heero, pour aprofondir le contact, quand au brun il passa lentement des mains tremblante sur le corps chaud et finement musclé de son coequipier

Ce soir là, Heero déshabilla Duo qui fit de même avec le brun, et ce soir là Heero pris Duo, doucement, tendrement et surement... [3]

A suivre...

[1] Duo : Raaaahhhhhh pourquoi tu m'as donné des kilos en trop ?!

S.G : Ben fallait que Heero trouve un truc à répondre... Perso, un kilos ou deux de plus, ça va pas changer grand chose...

Heero : mais moi je vois la différence...

S.G : Ouais mais toi c'est pas pareil tu couches avec lui, t'as deux kilos de plus à supporter, alors c'est sur que tu vois la différence.

Duo : ... #regard noir#

Heero : ... #sourire amusé#

S.G : Quoi ?

Heero : Au grand jamais tu me verras être dessous.

S.G : Ben si quand Duo te chevauches, lol !

Duo & Heero : Raaaaahhhhhh, perverse !!!

S.G : MDR !! Et pis, je peux te faire uke Hee-chan, c'est moi l'auteur...

Heero : ... regard qui dit "t'as pas intérêt !"

[2] S.G : Toutes les escuses sont bonnes...

Heero : Faut savoir que le t-shirt est vert fonçé, il devient automatiquement noir dans le noir.

Duo : Oh te plains pas, si j'avais pas fait ça, il ne se serait rien passer !

[3] Duo : J'ai mon Hee-chan !!!

S.G : C'est plutôt lui qui t'as eu...

Duo : ... c'est pareil !

S.G : Mais c'est pas fini, c'est pas parceque vous avez couché ensemble que ça s'arrête, loin de là !

Heero : Tu veux pas faire un lemon la prochaine fois ?

S.G : Y'a pas de prochaine fois...

Duo : QUOI ?!

S.G : Je sais pas faire un lemon...

Reya : T'as qu'à imaginer que c'est toi à la place de Duo, lol

Heero & S.G : Non sans façon...

S.G : Sinon bisous à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Résumé du chapitre suivant : Duo et Heero ne se parle presque pas, voir pas du tout depuis leur retour, ils se posent tous deux des questions et s'imaginent tout deux des choses qui ne font pas avançer les choses !


	7. Le retour

**Makena : Lol, contente que tu m'est pas surmonter parcequ'il n'y avait pas de lemon !!! Bonne lecture et biz !**

**Yuna-chan : VI, ze veux bien de ton aide !!! Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail !! Kisou !**

**Blurp3 : Lol, morte de rire lorsque j'ai lu ta review, en fait c'est un peu pour cette raison que je mets un résumé, pour la frustration, lol, Bisous !!**

**Artemis : Vala la suiteeeeeuuuuuuhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! Bonne lecture et gros bisous !!!**

**Chapitre 07 : Le retour**

Ni Duo, ni Heero ne firent allusion à leurs nuit dans le batiment désafecté, ils rentrèrent seulement à leurs planque ou les attendait les autres.

-Duo ! Heero ! Vous êtes en retard !

-Hn, on a été retardez.

-Dudule !!!!!

Reya se rua vers Duo et lui sauta au cou.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Je suis partie que deux jours.

-Ben vi, c'était long deux jours !!

"Comme si rien ne c'était passer..."

-J'ai faimmmm !!! lâcha-t-il en décrochant la jeune fille de son cou et allant dévaliser le frigo.

-Grand frère, ca va pas ?

-Si.

Duo lui jeta un coup d'oeil lorsqu'il revint les bras charger de victuailles, regard qu'il rendit et qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'un certain blond...

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait comme si rien ne s'était passer..."

Le brun fronça les sourcils, provoquant l'hystérie chez sa soeur :

-Heero !!! Tu fronçes les sourcils !!!

-Et ?

-T'es malade ?

-Baka !

-Hey ! C'est réservé à Duo, ça !

-Hn.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Duo, surtout que celui-ci ne lui avait pas adresser la parole depuis cette nuit...

-Hee-chan ?

Enfin jusqu'à maintenant...

-Hn ?

-Ou tu vas ?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Bonne nuit Hee-chan.

Il était tard, 23h00, et Heero était fatigué de ne pas avoir dormi la nuit dernière et de n'avoir même pas pu fermer l'oeil de la journée, même dans l'avion, trop nerveux...

-Hn.

Il a eut un mal dingue à ne pas montrer qu'il était content que Duo lui adresse la parole.

-Heero, t'es fatigué ? demanda la petite soeur

-Hn

-T'as fait quoi hier soir ?!

Il eut un regard bref vers Duo, qui attendait sa réaction.

-Fallait pas qu'on se fasse prendre.

A la réponse de Heero, Duo détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur son diner.

-Hee-chan, je taperais le rapport.

-Si tu veux.

"Hm la faute... je ne laisse jamais Duo toucher à mon ordi... bof, je suis pas à une faute prêt..."

Sur ce, il monta prendre une douche et se coucher.

-Dudule t'es pas fatigué, toi ?

Si, il était fatigué, mais il avait aussi faim...

-Faut que je mange d'abord !

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire à Heero... Je ne sais pas si c'était par pur désir d'assouvissement ou si c'était parcequ'il m'aime... Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'a rien dit, donc je ne dit rien non plus..."

-Y'a un truc qui a déraper pendant votre mission ?

-Ouais, suite à l'explosion des soldats nous attendaient et ont faient exploser la voiture, nous avons dut nous réfugier dans un batiment désafecté ou ils ont failli nous retrouver...

-Quelle voiture ? demanda Quatre

"Oups."

-Une voiture empruntée...

-Empruntée ?

-Bon volée, ça te va ? Comment tu voulais qu'on aille jusqu'à la base ? A pieds peut être ? On y serais encore aujourd'hui !

-Ouais... mais quand même. Au fait vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Hein ? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parceque t'es plus bavard que ça avec lui...

"Invente un truc !"

-J'ai pas envie de revoir de très près si son arme en est bien une ou pas.

-Tu sais qu'il ne tirera pas.

-T'es sur de toi ? J'ai bien cru hier pourtant...

"Grrrrrr, et moi qui disais que je mentais jamais !"

-Bon, vais me coucher...

-J'ai rangé ta chambre Duo, prevint Quatre.

-Hn, m'ci.

Il monta avec difficulté les escaliers.

-Qui c'est qu'à eu l'idée de mettre autant de marches ! Vivement que j'arrive...

-Me souviens pas t'avoir menacé avec une arme...

Il croisa Heero qui sortait de sa chambre.

-Moi non plus... fit simplement avant d'entrée et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

A la vue du soldat parfait, le coeur de Duo avait fait un bond, il s'adossa à sa porte et se laissa glisser, pour s'endormir.

Heero, lui retourna dans sa chambre, il était sortit en entendant Duo remonter. Allongé sur son lit, bras croisé derrière la tête, il essayait en vain de dormir.

Et puis Reya entra.

"Zut, j'avais oublier qu'elle dormait avec moi..."

-Grand frère, tu dors ?

-Non.

-... Duo ne t'as rien dit ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, je sais pas, il t'as pas dit quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire ?

-Il n'a rien dit... vu qu'il a à peine ouvert la bouche de toute la mission.

-Ah... Tu lui as encore fait du mal ?!

"Du mal ? Non, je crois pas... ou alors il est bon comédien..."

-Non, c'est depuis votre retour qu'il est comme ça, lâcha-t-il doucement.

-Dit moi, ça a un rapport avec toi, ce dont il me cache ?

-Je... il te cache quelque chose ? J'étais pas au courant...

La jeune fille perdit son assurance.

-J'aurais du m'en douter, tu sors avec Duo ?

-HEIN ?! T'es devenue dingue, je sors pas avec lui !!

Heero se leva et sortit après avoir dit qu'il dormait dans le salon.

-Mais Heero... J'y crois pas, il est jaloux... Et miro aussi ! Il voit même pas que Duo l'aime, quel crétin !!

"Duo aime Heero..."

L'amertume la gagna, donc elle décida de dormir. Si Heero voulait dormir dans le salon, qu'il dorme dans le salon ! Ca lui fera plus de place.

"Duo sors avec reya... Non, pas possible ! Pourtant ça expliquerait son comportement. Non, il ne ferais pas ça... Je... Il ne peut pas. Mais il ne m'appartient pas, il fait ce qu'il veut... mais il ne peut pas faire ça."

Quatre était dans la cuisine lorsque Heero descendit, seul dans la cuisine, d'ou il sortit en entendant quelqu'un descendre les marches.

-Heero ? fit le blond surpris.

-Hn, pas envie de dormir avec Reya, c'est une sangsue quand elle dort.

-Comme Duo... D'ailleurs je m'attendais plus à le voir descendre plutôt que toi...

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir...

-C'est à cause de Duo.

-Non.

-C'était pas une question.

-Vas-y raconte, je t'écoute.

Le brun se dirigea vers la canapé et s'y laissa tomber, aussitôt le blond s'assis en face de lui, sur le petite table.

-Tu préfères parler à Trowa ?

-Non.

-Bon, ben raconte moi.

-Laisse tomber.

-Je ne laisserais pas tomber, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas, même Duo n'est pas bien, mais lui le dira quand il s'en sentira capable.

"Il raconte tout à Quatre."

-Ben, moi je m'en sens pas capable.

"Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas dire..."

-Menteur, tu dis quelque chose, mais tu pense le contraire et je le ressens.

"Pourquoi il a fallu qu'un de mes compagnons soit empathe !"

-Notre mission a legèrement dérapé, notre voiture en feu, des soldats nous ont pourchassé et on s'est réfugié dans un batiment abandonné, ils nous ont suivis jusque là-bas mais nous ont pas trouvé, nous étions dans un coin sombre...

-Et ?

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-Heero ?

Le brun leva ses yeux cobalt et croisa ceux bleu-vert du blond.

-Je... nous...

"On aura tout vu, le soldat parfait qui begaye !"

Le blond avait un vague pressentiment de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, mais attendit que Heero le lui confirme.

-Nous avons fait l'amour...

Le blond ne répondit rien, il se contenta de regarder le soldat dans les yeux, rien ne trahissait qu'il était peut être surpris ou peut être dégouté.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? finit-il par demander.

-Depuis il ne m'adresse plus la parole ou à peine... La possibilité qu'il regrette...

-C'est possible, coupa le blond, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça.

-Ben vas-y dit moi pourquoi il m'ignore !

-Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Duo, je ne peux pas t'expliquer sa conduite, mais y'a deux possibilité qui peuvent expliquer ce comportement.

-Je t'écoute.

-La première est que peut être en effet qu'il regrette, dans ce cas tu lui aurais forcé la main... donc il t'en veut.

-Non ! Il ne s'est pas débattu, il n'a fait aucune objection ! C'était même le contraire !

-Alors, la deuxième c'est qu'il croit que tu l'as fait simplement pour te soulager.

-Quoi ? C'est ridicule, je l'aime, je ne ferais pas ça, pas avec lui ! Je...

Les mots sortirent tout seuls... et il s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard...

-Il n'est pas censé savoir que tu l'aime, tu ne dis rien, tu ne montre rien, tu ce que tu fais, c'est l'insulter et le faire mal. Je suis sur que tu ne le fais pas exprès, mais ton comportement parfois si froid et tes paroles sèches, lui font mal. Tu ne t'ai jamais étonné pourquoi il te faisait la gueule comme ça sans que tu saches pourquoi ?

-Je... si, mais j'ai jamais su pourquoi.

-Ben maintenant, tu sais.

"Ca voudrait dire que Duo, m'aime aussi..."

-Bonne nuit Heero.

-Bonne nuit... Quatre éteins la lumière s'il te plait.

-Ok.

Il resta longtemps dans le noir à se repasser encore et encpre les paroles de Quatre, pour ensuite dormir sans s'en rendre compte.

A suivre...

Alors ? C'était bien ?

Reviews ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Ca me rassure sur le fait que vous aimiez ma fic et ça me donne envie de porter plus vite... sinon... je suis pas très motivée... lol

Bisous !

Shaman Girly !


	8. Détention

**Note : Désolé, mais je préviens déjà que ce chapitre, je me suis as trop foulé pour les descriptions et un peu pour les évènements... j'étais pas très inspirer...**

**Reviews !**

**Youkai : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous aussi à toi :)**

**Blurp3 : Eh oui, mine de rien il a besoin de temps Hee-chan pour comprendre, lol ! Pour la discussion et bien... tu verras... lol ! Bisous !**

**Artémis : Vala la suiteuh !! Bonne lecture et gros bizous !**

**Yuna-chan : Frustrée Yuna ? lol, voici la suiteuh !!! Kisous !**

**Chapitre 8: Détention**

Duo fut le dernier lever, comme d'hab, en plus il avait des courbattures dans le dos, d'avoir dormi contre sa porte.

-Duo, le professeur G va arriver, il désirerai te voir, l'avertit Quatre assis dans le salon.

-Cool, papy G va surement venir avec cyberpapy, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieux grisonnant :

-Papy !!

-Je voudrais te parler en privé.

-Euh... Ok... répondit-il un peu surpris du sérieux de son mentor, on va à la cuisine.

Ils partirent donc à la cuisine, ils n'ent sortirent qu'une heure et demi plus tard, le mentor se dirigea directement vers la sortie, Duo sortit le mine déconfite.

-Duo ca va ?

-Oui... je vais bien, j'ai une mission, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Après qu'il soit monté, Trowa lança :

-C'est pas lui d'habitude, qui saute de joie à l'idée d'avoir de l'action ?

Les autres le dévisagèrent, puis acquiesçant silencieusement. Quatre monta le voir :

-Duo, quelque chose ne pas ?

-Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça, fit il avec un sourire forcé.

-Duo, s'il te plait...

-J'ai une mission.

-Oui et ? D'habitude tu sautes de joie.

-C'est une mission suicide...

-QUOI ?!!

-Crie pas !

-Et tu vas y aller ?!

-Oui.

-Duo, tu te rends compte que tu reviendras probablement pas de cette mission !

-Oui.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait !

-J'ai accepter c'est trop tard !!

Il prit son sac et sortit de la pièce.

-Duo, reviens !

Quatre retrouve Duo dans le salon, essayant de se débarasser de Reya.

-Lâche-moi Reya !

-Non, j'ai entendu Quatre crier !

-Et alors, c'est normal de crier !

-Duo, n'y vas pas ! supplia Quatre en le retenant par la manche.

-Vous allez nous expliquer ? questionna Wufei.

-Non ! s'écria Duo.

-Si ! Duo va droit à la mort !

-Comment ça ? lâcha Heero en se levant.

Duo lança un regard noir à Quatre et décrocha Reya de son cou.

-C'est mon problème si je veux mourir, non ?

-Tu veux te suicider ? demanda Wufei

-Non !

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire si tu vas là-bas ! rétorqua Quatre, furax.

-Ca suffit ! C'est une mission, je n'ai pas le droit de retourner en arrière !

Sans que les autres puissent le retenir il s'en alla en courant jusqu'à son armure et disparut.

"Non ! Duo, pourquoi tu as fait ça !"

Heero s'éfforçait de rester impassible, en regardant Deathscythe partir, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il était aux bords des larmes. [1]

-Quatre, c'est une mission suicide n'est ce pas ?

-Je suis désolé Heero...

"Il faut que je l'aide !"

-Je ne peux pas le laisser...

-Non !

Quatre le retint alors qu'il courait vers son armure.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Duo t'en voudras si tu fais ça, tu l'as dit toi même, une mission c'est une mission, il ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres.

-MAIS IL VA MOURIR !!

-Peut être pas, jusque là, il s'en est toujours sortit, faisons lui confiance !

-Je ne veux pas le perdre... je ne lui ai même pas encore dit !

Il tomba à genou, devant Quatre et serra celui-ci de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête à hauteur de son ventre dans son t-shirt. Quatre prit les épaules du soldat, les larmes aux yeux.

Ca faisait un mois que Duo n'était pas revenue, Quatre qui était partant pour rassurer Heero, commençait lui aussi à desesperer de le voir revenir, Heero lui n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, il devenait de plus en plus agressif, il ne passait plus les ces soirées avec les autres, il préférait aller en mission, il le prenait toutes, elles étaient toutes bonnes pour oublier, il faisait parfois des recherches pour voir si Duo était toujours en vie, mais rien... Comme si il avait disparut de la surface de la terre ou même de l'univers !

-C'est une mission de sauvetage, informa le professeur J

-On sauve qui ?

-Vous verez bien, vous avez ordre de sauver ce prisonnier et de détruire l'unité centrale, enfin je vous conseille d'abord de détuire l'unité centrale, ce qui provoquera l'arrêt des systèmes de surveillance et de protection.

Heero sortit son célèbre "Mission acceptée" et prépara un plan d'attaque... comme d'hab.

"Si seulement cette personne était Duo..."

-Alors, 03 et moi on ira chercher le prisonnier, pendant que 04, 05 et 02bis vous détournerez l'attention, et détruirez la base, lorsque nous serons sortis, nous auront trente minutes en tout.

Les autres acquisçèrent, ce sera une mission facile.

Heero et Trowa venait d'entrer dans le batiment et se dirigeait vers la salle de controle.

-Vas-y mister hacker, je monte la garde.

Heero entra, fit un truc et posa un truc et tout s'arrêta... lumières, ventilations, caméras...

Mais tout reprit :

-Groupe éléctrogène ?

-Peut être...

-Il faut le trouver

-On y va

Il arpentèrent plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à descendre vers ce qui peut être appeler "cave" d'ou un bruit sourd de machine à pression en sortait.

-On a plus le temps, il faut la faire sauter !

-Et nous avec... répliqua Trowa.

-On cours le risque.

Heero tira une balle dans le métal et détala, Trowa devant lui.

Ils coururent longtemps, histoire d'être sur qu'ils étaient complètement hors de danger et là un grand boum se fit entendre, l'onde de choc arriva jusqu'à eux et tout s'éteins à nouveau.

-Fait tout noir, fit remarquer Trowa.

-Perspicace... lâcha Heero à peine ironique.

-Gauche.

-Droite.

Ils ne prirent ni la gauche, ni la droite, ils allèrent tout droit... Comme ça, tout le monde était d'accord.

Ils ne voyaient pas grand chose, heureusement que les couloirs étaient blanc, il voyait ou il fallait.

-Tu as en tête le plan ? demande Heero.

-Hn.

-Je te suis alors.

-Tu peux pas faire autrement.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-On devient accroc aux répliques mordantes ?

-Hn.

Ils arrivèrent à une biffurcation, qui normalement doit mener aux cachots. Normalement...

-Heero ?

-J'ai manqué un truc.

-Les cachots se seraient déplacés on nous entendant arrivé ? [2]

-Non, j'ai oublier qu'il fallait aller d'abord à gauche...

-Donc, j'avais raison.

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas en manquant de peu de ses faire trouer la peau par une équipe de gardes et arrivèrent à la "vrai" biffurcation, qui mène aux cachots.

-On a perdu 7 minutes, informa Trowa.

-Combien de temps il nous reste ?

-Neuf minutes.

Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, cinq gardes pour un détenu...

-Tu t'occupes d'eux, je vais voir le prisonnier, fit comprendre Heero avec des gestes, que seul Trowa peut comprendre...

Il alla donc vers la forme qui bougeait au fond d'une cellule, sans pour autant manqué de se faire prendre une balle perdus à l'épaule.

-Merde !

La forme bougea et rit :

-Hee-chan, les gros mots c'est pas très jolie.

Son soeur s'arrêta en entandant une voix qui n'avait cessé de rechercher depuis un mois !

-Duo, c'est toi ?

-Noonnn, c'est le pape ! Bien sur que c'est moi, qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre !!

Il faillit crier de joie, tellement il était content, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il voit plus ou moins l'état de Duo.

-Mon dieu... Duo, c'est pas vrai !!!

-Met des lunettes tant que t'y es, si tu vois pas bien !

-Trowa t'as les clefs ?

-Ouais.

Il y eut des pas de course, puis le brun aux yeux verts lança un trousseau de clefs aux brun aux yeux bleus.

-Salut Tro-man, ça boom ?

-Duo ?

-Non, c'est Iznogoud ! Enchanté, vous pouvez m'aider j'ai envie d'être calif à la place du calif !

-Oui, c'est toi...

-Le temps que ça monte...

Heero ayant fini de retirer ses chaines, le leva pour le hisser sur son dos... essayé de le hisser sur son dos, parce que dès qu'il fut lever, il n'eut pas le force de le rester.

-Des gardes arrivent, prevint Trowa, laisse je vais le porter, occupe-toi d'eux !

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant.

-Sorry Tro-chan, mais je n'ai pas la force de rester debout et encore moins de me lever.

-Ils t'ont foutu dans un sale état.

-Hn, ils ne m'ont pas rater.

Sans effort il prit le chatain à bout de bras, le collant contre sa poitrine et rejoignant Heero qui les appelait.

-C'est moi ou tu as maigrit ?

-Cool, j'ai perdu les kilos que Heero me reprochait d'avoir en trop !

-Donc, t'as maigrit...

-Ben je sais pas vraiment, j'avais pas de miroir ou encore moins de balance et puis c'est pas mon poid qui me préoccupais. Vous êtes venus avec vos armures ?

-Oui

-AH !!!!! Mon bébé, ils ont mon bébé, je peux pas le laisser entre leurs mains !!!!

-Duo, on n'a pas le temps d'aller le chercher !

-HYYYAAHHH, je veux pas laisser mon bébé ici !!!! Tu piges ?! On va chercher mon bébé, avant de rentrer, sinon je t'explose les tympans !!!!

-Déjà fait...

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn ?

-JE VEUX QU'ON AILLE CHERCHER MON DEATHSCYTHE !!! TOUT DE SUITE !!! MAINTENANT !!!!

-Tu permettrais que je le pilote ? fit Heero, en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Hein ?

-Tu ne peux pas piloter dans l'état ou tu es, tu iras avec Quatre dans son cockpit, on se retrouve à notre nouvelle planque.

-Tu veux piloter mon bébé ? T'ES FOU !!! PERSONNE NE MONTE DANS MON BEBE !!

-Sinon, on le laisse ici !

-NON ! D'accord, c'est bon...

-Bien, ou il se trouve ?

-Dans le hanger de l'aile Nord.

-Il me reste combien de temps Trowa ?

-5 minutes.

-Ok, j'y vais.

Ils se séparèrent, Heero pour aller dans ce hangar de l'aile nord et Trowa pour sortir et déposer Duo dans la main du Sandrock, et s'en aller vers la forêt ou se cachait la voiture.

-Dudule !!!!! T'es en vie !!!! S'écria Reya de son gundam.

-Hey ! cool, ton armure ! (essayer d'imaginer une fusion de Deathscythe et zero wing, lol)

-Vi, elle est arrivée quand t'es partit !

Duo était inquiet Heero ne donnait toujours pas de signe.

-Heero... Dépêche-toi...

"Et dire que c'est à cause de moi... et de mes caprices..."

-Heero, je t'en prie...

-Le temps a dépassé, prevint Quatre.

-ATTENDS !!! Heero, grouille-toi !

La toiture d'une partie de la base, se souleva pour laisser sortir une armure noire.

-OUAIS !!!!

Sur ce cri de joie, les autres firent exploser la base.

[1] Heero : On aura tout vu, le perfect soldier, qui commençe à chialer, c'est d'un pathétique...

S.G : Tu t'insultes toi même mon pauvres...

Duo : Aux anges Heero a pleuré pour moi !

Wufei : De vous deux, me demande qui est le plus pathétique...

[2] Lol, Trowa qui se met à faire de l'humour !

Reya : Pas mal le truc des couloirs qui bougent...

S.G : C'est ma mère qui m'a sortit ça un jour...


	9. Sentiment de p'tite puce

**Note : Dernier chapitre !!! Je suis happy j'ai fini dans les temps que m'avais poser mon frère, so cool... mais ça comte pas, personne ne m'a posé de temps réglementaire sur ffnet, zut... lol**

**Spécial note !!!**

**Lol, gros bisous à ma beta-lectrice, Yuna chan !!! Mici d'avoir le courage de corriger les énormités que sont mes fautes d'orthographes, de frappe ou de je sais pas quoi !!! Gros gros bisous !**

**Reviews !**

**Gayana: **Kikou ! Alors t'es vacances ? Contente, que cette fic aussi te plaise ! Bisous et bonne lecture ! T'arrives pile pour les derniers chapitres, lol.

**Electra-natchois : **Lol, fais gaffe à l'indigestion ! Non j'déconne... C'est chouette parceque toi t'as pas eu la "longue" attente. Bisous !

**Lolo : **Nan, ça existe pas reviendu, lol ! La déclaration de Hee-chan, bof si on appelle ce que j'ai fait une déclaration... mais juge pas toi-même ! Kissu !

**Blurp3 : **Lol, l'est trop fort, mais Heero n'avait pas le choix ou Duo lui ferait la gueule pour avoir abandonner Deathscythe. Duo a été "déçu" par Reya et ne voulait plus penser à Heero et les autres, c'est pour ça qu'il a accepter la mission suicide, mais j'ai relus et je trouve que ça colle pas trop... ça me fait plus penser à un passage rajouté à la va vite pour corser l'histoire... alors j'aime pas trop...

**Artemis : **Kya, t'as vraiment aim ou c'est pour faire plaisir ? Parceque moi... je le trouve bof...

**Yuna chan : **Hem... déclaration tu dis ? Lol, peut être... Mais y'a encore obstacle "sister yuy", lol, enfin petit obstacle quand même... mais bon ! Lol Bisous !

**Chapitre 09: Sentiments de p'tite puce.**

-Hee-chan !!!

Malgré ses blessures, Duo réussit à échapper à Quatre qui tentait de le soigner et à courir pour se jeter dans ses bras.

-Tu sais qu'un bléssé n'est pas censé courir ? fit le brun amusé tout en le receptionnant.

-Tu m'as fait peur, pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps à sortir ?!

-Fallait que je m'habitue aux commandes du Deathscythe...

Heero rendit l'étreinte de Duo trop content pour le cacher aux autres et à sa soeur... qui se leva brusquement et courut à l'étage.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Heero

-Je ne sais pas, feignit Quatre.

-Je vais la voir, décida le grand frère.

-Non !

Duo serra plus ses bras autour du cou de Heero pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

-Ne t'en mêle pas... C'est moi qui y vais.

-Mais...

-Y'as pas de mais !

-Il faut d'abord que je te soigne !

-Rahh, fais vite alors ! râla-t-il après Quatre

Heero regarda Duo grimaçer lorsque Quatre désinfectait ses plaies, il eut un sourire en coin.

-Il est content le soldat, son assassin est revenu, chantonna Wufei.

Il tourna un regard noir vers le chinois que celui-ci ne releva pas et se mit à rire.

En tout cas, Heero n'osa plus regarder vers Duo et Quatre...

-Bon t'as fini, faut que j'aille voir ma puce !

-Vi, presque attend !

-Duo, comment ça se fait qu'on ai pas pu te retrouver rapidement ? commença Trowa.

-Brouillé les pistes...

Chacun sentait la colère pointer, depuis qu'il était revenu, la tension avait nettement baissé, mais apprendre qu'ils s'étaient inquiéter comme des malades alors que monsieur ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouvent les irritait "légèrement".

-C'est intelligent, t'as vu dans quel été tu es ? répliqua Wufei, sans dissimuler son reproche.

-Je me suis fait prendre y'a deux semaine, et j'ai provoqué l'interêt chez un certain blond aux yeux bleus...

-Hein ? demanda Quatre

-Pas toi mon chou, Zechs...

-Merquise ?! s'étonna Wufei

-Ben vi, y'a pas d'autres Zechs à ma connaissance travaillant pour Oz. Si je l'avais pas provoquer j'aurais rien eu...

-C'est à dire ? s'enquit brusquement Heero, qui même si il connaissait la réponse, il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-... J'ai essayé d'avoir les clefs, c'est lui qui les porte, je l'ai allumé... et il a pas apprécier quand il a vu que c'était pour avoir les clefs...

-Tu peux expliquer ce que tu entend pas "allumer" ? questionna Quatre.

-J'ai réchauffé ces ardeurs... sans pour autant les assouvir...

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence ou chacun dévisageait Duo, il reprit alors :

-C'est ça qui ne lui a pas plu, que je l'ai laissé planté là, alors qu'il était au bord de l'extase... limite il s'en foutait que j'ai les clefs ou pas...

Heero vit rouge, ok il avait draguer Merquise pour pouvoir sortir, mais quand même, et en plus il dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, il n'en supporta plus plus et ne put retenir ses mots.

-T'as le don d'allumer tout ce qui bouge ! lâcha Heero, avant de sortir de la planque.

Duo qui n'avait pas tout compris, interrogea Quatre du regard :

-Euh... quelqu'un m'explique, because moi pas comprendre...

-C'est rien... lui rassura Quatre.

-Ah bon ? Parceque dire que je suis un allumeur, n'est rien ?

-Ben c'est vrai, non ? rétorqua Wufei.

-... C'était pas par plaisir que j'ai fait ça, mais par néccessité, tu aurais voulu que je reste sans rien faire ? Désolé, mais je ne suis pas du genre passif ! lâcha Duo énervé. Bon, vais voir ma puce...

-Duo ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu pourras aller voir Heero après ?

-Quoi faire ?

-Juste pour le voir

-... Si tu veux.

"L'est bizarre, lui."

Duo frappe à la porte de la chambre de Heero, rien...

-Reya, j'entre... si t'es à poil, tant pis pour toi !

Donc il entra, et trouva sa puce dans ses draps.

-Ben, alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ma puce adorée ?

Il s'approcha et entendit des reniflements.

-Non, non, non pas ça, pleure pas...

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'allongea à moitié sur le dos de la jeune fille, l'entourant de ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, ma puce ?

-T'as pas besoin de savoir !

-Reya...

-Il était tellement malheureux quand tu n'étais pas là. Tu reviens et il retrouve son sourire.

-Qui, ma puce ?

-Ca fait mal de savoir qu'il t'aime aussi !

-Je...

"Merde, c'est à cause de l'étreinte que j'ai faite à Heero"

-J'arrive pas Duo... J'arrive pas à t'oublier, c'est pire même, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois mort. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal !

-Reya, si je t'aime beaucoup !

-Oui, mais tu ne m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime !

-Peut être que si il n'y avait pas eu Heero...

-Si il n'y avait pas eu Heero, tu ne m'aurais jamais connu !

-Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit...

-Tu aurais préfèrer ne pas connaitre Heero, pour ne pas avoir à faire de même avec moi !

-Non, c'est faux, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Reya, c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaitre Heero, il est tellement froid, mais par contre je n'ai rien à te reprocher, je t'adore et c'est comme d'avoir une petite soeur.

-Mais je ne veux pas être une petite soeur pour toi !

Sur ces mots, elle poussa Duo et courut à l'extérieur.

-Reya !

Duo se lança à sa poursuite, elle dévala les escaliers et sortit de la planque, bousculant sur le passage Heero, qui rentrait.

-Reya, reviens !

Heero attrapa le bras de Duo, ce qui le força à s'arrêter :

-Duo ?

-Quoi ?!

-Hé, calme toi !

-Désolé Heero... Je dois la retrouver, si jamais elle fait quelque chose d'irréfléchit !

-Duo, dit moi d'abord qu'est ce qu'elle a !

Devant le regard déterminé de Heero, Duo céda :

-Ta soeur est amoureuse de moi...

-Pardon ?

-Elle ne voulait pas que je le dise, surtout pas à toi.

-Pourquoi pas à moi ?

-Parceque...

-Oui ?

-Parceque je... ses sentiments ne sont pas partagé, parceque moi c'est de toi que je suis amoureux.

Duo n'attendit pas la réponse de Heero et partit à la recherche de la jeune fille en profitant que la surprise de Heero avait fait desserer sa prise sur son bras.

Heero, lui avait du mal à analyser ce que venait de lui dire Duo et Quatre attendit avec impatience une réaction qui tarda à venir, Trowa attendait la réaction de Quatre face à la réaction de Heero et Wufei... bouché bée... il n'aurait jamais cru Duo capable de s'avouer à Heero.

-Quatre, histoire d'être sur de ce que j'ai entendu, pince moi.

Le blond se leva et pinça le brun, qui courut aussitôt après vers la direction que Duo avait pris.

-Il va faire quoi ? demanda Trowa

-Sais pas... avoua Quatre

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Y'a quelque chose que tu veuilles faire en particulier ?

-Ouais, te dire quelque chose...

-Ben, on monte.

Ils laissèrent Wufei seul dans le salon, qui appela Hilde...

-Salut, ça te dit un ciné ce soir ?

-/Ouais, pourquoi pas !/

-Ok, je passe te chercher.

-/Je t'attends, disons dans 20 minutes ?/

-Ok

-/A tout de suite !/

"Quand faut y aller, faut y aller Wuwu... Tu vas tout lui dire sans te dégonfler !"

Reya était aveuglée par les larmes, elle courait dans les rues presque désertes, il commençait à pleuvoir, et elle qui n'avait pas pris de manteau...

Duo essayait tant bien que mal malgré la pluie de rattraper Reya qui courait très vite, lui aussi mais il avait peur de glisser.

-Reya !

"Va t'en Duo, laisse moi tranquille !"

"Raaahhhh, au diable si je glisse, à cette allure je la rattraperais pas !"

Donc, il accelera et rattrapa vite fait la jeune fille, par le bras et la pris dans ses bras.

-Lâche moi !!

-Arrête Reya, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça !

Elle se débattait violement et puis elle finit par se calmer, vaincu par les bras puissants de Duo. Elle s'y laissa tomber.

-Duo, pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de toi ! Je savais que tu étais amoureux de mon frère, mais c'était plus fort que moi, tu étais gentil et doux avec moi, je n'ai rien pu faire !

-On ne controle pas ce que l'on ressens ma puce, y'a des hauts et des bas, moi quoiqu'il arrive il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer à cause de moi, dit toi que tu trouveras mieux, que je n'ai pas su choisir la bonne personne et que c'est tant pis pour moi, toi tu continues à vivre, et parceque tu m'as connu tu es devenu un peu plus forte, j'étais un obstacle, tu l'as franchit et maintenant tu continues, ne t'arrêtes pas à moi, ne te décourages pas, ça va être dur de m'oublier, mais pas impossible, je suis sur que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, et fais moi confiance, je laisserais pas approcher des sales connards de ma p'tite puce !

Elle rit doucement et enfouit sa tête sur le torse mouillé de Duo.

-Merci Duo... Dudule.

-Grrrrr, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'aime pas !!!!

-Non ! Moi j'aime bien.

-Je t'aime ma puce.

-Moi aussi grand frère. Dis tu vas te marier avec Heero ? fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-HEIN ?!! Je peux savoir d'ou tu la sors celle là ? Pour que je me marie avec lui, faut peut être qu'il m'aime d'abord, non ?

-T'es miro ou quoi ? Heero était dingue d'inquiétude, il ne voulait pas croire que tu étais mort et à remué ciel ou terre, ça l'a rendu fou de ne rien trouver, il devenait même agressif, tu te rends compte, mon grand frère m'a dit des trucs méchants !

-Hé, il est pas gentil !!

Reya reprit son sérieux et s'écarta un peud e Duo :

-Il t'aime Duo, je le sais depuis le début, quand personne ne le regarde, il relâche sa garde et il peut te regarder pendant des heures, en plus il était jaloux lorsque tu ne t'occupais que de moi.

-Hn, t'en as de idées toi !

-Et elles sont vrai.

Duo ne l'avait pas entendu arriver avec la pluie, il était là trempé jusqu'au os, souriant doucement.

-Heero ?

-Tu m'as manqué Duo... horriblement...

-Tu veux dire que ?

-Je t'aime, oui, fort, très fort, plus que tout et depuis un bail.

Duo ne savait pas quoi dire, il restait là à regarder Heero sourire et puis il pleura, et il remercia le ciel, qu'il pleuve en ce moment.

Il lâcha Reya et courut dans les bras de Heero. Sans un mot, Heero releva le visage du châtain et l'embrassa.

-Hm... Je voudrais pas déranger... mais c'est moi qu'on est censé consoler, pas vos langue en manque d'amour !!

Duo rompit le baiser et rit pour ensuite passer un bras autour des épaules de Reya.

-Vi, on va te consoler, à nous deux Hee-chan on y arrivera bien !

-Evidemment ! Mais rentrons, parceque on peut pas vraiment dire que j'aime la pluie !

Heero passa un bras autour de la taille de sa soeur et ils rentrèrent tout les trois à leurs planque.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait courir comme un malade, alors que je suis bléssé ?

-Pas grave, Heero va te soigner à sa manière.

Pigmentation soudaine des joues de Duo et petit rire de Heero :

-Oui... bon...

-Ca fait penser que tu ne m'as pas dit de ce que tu as pensé de notre première fois.

-Hein, vous l'avez déjà fait ?! s'écria Reya.

-... (Duo de plus en plus rouge)

-Moi j'ai aimé, je veux même recommencer, renchérit Heero, un regard qui ont dit long sur ses pensées.

-... Euh, pas maintenant darling, quand tu veux, mais pas devant p'tite puce !

"Ca fait aussi penser que je sais toujours pas ce que veut dire darling..."

Ils croisèrent Wufei qui s'en allait vers la ville.

-Vous êtes là ?

-Wufei, t'es tout seul ? demanda Reya

-Ouais, bon je vous laisse, vais faire un tour.

-Aussi bien fringué ? répliqua Duo. Dit tu irais pas chez Hilde par hasard ?

Duo éclata de rire, suivit de Reya, Heero se contenta de faire un sourire en coin, quand au chinois il s'en alla le feu aux joues.

A la planque, alors que Quatre refaisait les bandages de Duo :

-Duo ?

-Hn ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose.

Duo fronça les sourcils devant le sérieux de Heero.

-Oui, tu m'expliqueras ce que veut dire darling...

Sur ce, il prit la main de Duo et monta les escaliers.

Quatre soupira...

Il allait devoir recommençer les bandages de Duo...

-Dans la chambre de Duo, s'il vous plait ! cria Reya du salon, pendant que Duo expliquait à sa manière ce que "Darling" voulait dire.

**Fin**


End file.
